Crumpled Love
by daisy-vibes
Summary: With school back on, Phineas see's something unexpected in Isabella's note book... And by throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at Isabella it was a burst of pure crumpled love. (how corny). Banana costumes, naked mimes and llamas. Here is a romantic, humorous adventure that both Phineas and Isabella shall never forget. (Being re-written, no different, just gonna fix it up).
1. Crumpled notes

**I thought of this out of the blue. So here it is, It might be a one-shot, but I might continue it if I get some good reviews…*nudge, nudge, wink, and wink***

**Disclaimer: holds the deeds to Phineas and Ferb in my hand while standing on a massive mountain while laughing evilly, then Phineas walks up to me "That's not the deed".**

**I suddenly come out of my weirdness "what?"**

**"I just signed the new contract like 5 minutes ago…in the owner's office…"**

**"No you didn't! I have the deeds!"**

**"Give me that!" he snatched it out of my hand "this is written in crayon!"**

**"What? No way!" I look at the deed to see it all written in coloured crayons "uh, I didn't write that…."**

**"Well if you did, you are a terrible writer; it looks like a 6 year old wrote it! How old are you anyway?"**

**"Uh, I'm 13…" he sighed**

**"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ATTACK ME PHINEAS!"**

Crumpled Love:

Chapter 1: Crumpled notes.

Note: They are all about 13-14 years of age. Just to clarify the situation!

Isabella's POV:

Summer was over, and everything went back to normal or less exciting anyway.

School is boring; we could be on some crazy and fun adventure with Phineas and Ferb right now! Well...uh, mostly Phineas...hah.

I'm not going to bore you about how much I'm in love with him...

But I'm pretty sure about EVERYONE knows I've got a huge crush on the fantastic Phineas Fynn.

Anyway…I doodled in my notebook as I always do in class, well, I usually do my work buuuut it's last period. Where's the logic?

There is nothing specific that I draw/write. Today it was: owls, rainbows, centaurs, weird shit, and... Phineas's and I's name written in love hearts...all over the page...and uh junk...

It's so mainstream huh? We all saw it coming.

I was pretty distant from where I actually was, more commonly known as Phineasland.

Putting the final touches on the pink heart around

'Isabella + Phineas Flynn Forever'

Something disrupted me, the dreadful teacher…

"Phineas, could you please collect everyone's History books for the monthly marking?"

"Sure Mrs Bell-Bottom!" said an all too familiar cheery voice.

A few moments past and I was still a bit dazed but I suddenly realized what was happening. Phineas was collecting every ones books; I look down at my page, and it was full of hearts with mine and Phineas's names in them.

"Hey Isabella, can I have you're book?"

I let out a small squeak and closed my book before he could hopefully see it.

"Sorry, you uh, scared me" I handed him my book.

"oh, sorry Isabella, didn't mean to frighten you." he gave me a smile and walked off to grab all the other books from the other kids.

Its okay Isabella I told myself He probably didn't even see it, I hope…

I may not have been showing it on the outside but on the inside I was shaking with fear, if Phineas saw that…I don't even know! It's most likely that he doesn't feel the same way, and then he will reject me and then we will never be friends again, so I will live the rest of my days as an old cat lady in my mother's basement!

I was freaking out for almost the rest of the lesson! I mean, it was redonkulous! I can't even describe the panic I'm feeling right now! Just keep your calm Isabella I told myself.

It wasn't working.

Then suddenly I was hit with something.

I peered down at my desk; a small crumpled up piece of paper was lying there.

I looked around me; all I saw was a bunch of kids talking, waiting for the final bell to ring.

Nothing or nobody looked suspicious, so I turned back to the note/rubbish and started unfolding it.

I smoothed it out a little so I cold see the writing more clearly.

In blue pen, and it was clearly Phineas's hand writing, It read:

I like the sound of Isabella Flynn.

I stiffened up. Shock over took me. I re-read the small sentence over and over, trying to soak it all in.

I turned to the direction of where Phineas was sitting, a small smile creeping across his face as he tried to look oblivious.

Tried to look oblivious, that sounds different.

I couldn't help but blush. I am pretty sure he knows that I like him. And for some reason, I didn't mind that he knew.

About five minutes passed of my mind questions and the bell rang.

Everyone around me scattered out of the class room before I could even register what was going on.

I started stuffing all my stuff into my bag, slung it over my shoulder and got up, I took one step towards the door but I noticed a presence still in the room, I turned around and saw Phineas standing up next to his desk.

I had no idea what to do in this predicament.

I tried to speak but all that came out was "Phineas, I, Uh, I-"

Nothing else came out, but he smiled and walked towards me "don't worry Izzy, do you want to walk home with me?"

I got the courage to talk "don't we always?"

His smile grew a little wider "yeah," He suddenly grabbed my hand "but this time, it'll be just you and me."

I was confused and utterly thrilled "what about Ferb?" I asked.

"I can always get him to walk home with Gretchen" He turned and winked at me, I giggled.

Not many people would know it but Ferb and Gretchen had a massive thing for each other.

We continued to walk towards the exit when Ferb and Gretchen stopped us "going to ditch me Isabella?" Gretchen smiled then winked at me "uh, sorry Gretchen, I promised a walk home with Phineas" my heart fluttered at the thought of this.

"Oh, okay" she winked again then went to my ear "are you guys dating?" she said really excitedly, I whispered back into her ear "I have no idea, I'll text you"

She nodded and stood back next to Ferb smiling in delight of getting to be alone with Ferb and to my achievement. Yeah, I can tell what she's thinking.

Then Phineas spoke "Sorry bro, I'm going to walk home with Isabella, but at least you two can walk together, everyone wins!"

Gretchen and Ferb both blushed viciously, I guess they really do like each other!

"Okay, I'll text you later Isabella!" said a cheery Gretchen, she grabbed Ferb's hand and they walked out the door. Or rather, Ferb got dragged out the door.

Me and Phineas's both looked at each other, our eyes connected, but then soon looked away and each blushed a deep shade of red.

He took my hand again and led me to the door.

This is going to be an interesting walk home.

What did ya'll think?

I reckon that it's a bit better with the few changes i'm doing to the story.

review guys! Or I will be forced to chop off you're legs. Lol, no pressure.

-EpiclyNiftyxI thought of this out of the blue. So here it is, It might be a one-shot, but I might continue it if I get some good reviews…*nudge, nudge, wink, and wink*

Disclaimer: holds the deeds to Phineas and Ferb in my hand while standing on a massive mountain while laughing evilly, then Phineas walks up to me "That's not the deed".

I suddenly come out of my weirdness "what?"

"I just signed the new contract like 5 minutes ago…in the owner's office…"

"No you didn't! I have the deeds!"

"Give me that!" he snatched it out of my hand "this is written in crayon!"

"What? No way!" I look at the deed to see it all written in coloured crayons "uh, I didn't write that…."

"Well if you did, you are a terrible writer; it looks like a 6 year old wrote it! How old are you anyway?"

"Uh, I'm 13…" he sighed

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ATTACK ME PHINEAS!"

Crumpled Love:

Chapter 1: Crumpled notes.

Note: They are all about 13-14 years of age. Just to clarify the situation!

Isabella's POV:

Summer was over, and everything went back to normal or less exciting anyway.

School is boring; we could be on some crazy and fun adventure with Phineas and Ferb right now! Well...uh, mostly Phineas...hah.

I'm not going to bore you about how much I'm in love with him...

But I'm pretty sure about EVERYONE knows I've got a huge crush on the fantastic Phineas Fynn.

Anyway…I doodled in my notebook as I always do in class, well, I usually do my work buuuut it's last period. Where's the logic?

There is nothing specific that I draw/write. Today it was: owls, rainbows, centaurs, weird shit, and... Phineas's and I's name written in love hearts...all over the page...and uh junk...

It's so mainstream huh? We all saw it coming.

I was pretty distant from where I actually was, more commonly known as Phineasland.

Putting the final touches on the pink heart around

'Isabella + Phineas Flynn Forever'

Something disrupted me, the dreadful teacher…

"Phineas, could you please collect everyone's History books for the monthly marking?"

"Sure Mrs Bell-Bottom!" said an all too familiar cheery voice.

A few moments past and I was still a bit dazed but I suddenly realized what was happening. Phineas was collecting every ones books; I look down at my page, and it was full of hearts with mine and Phineas's names in them.

"Hey Isabella, can I have you're book?"

I let out a small squeak and closed my book before he could hopefully see it.

"Sorry, you uh, scared me" I handed him my book.

"oh, sorry Isabella, didn't mean to frighten you." he gave me a smile and walked off to grab all the other books from the other kids.

Its okay Isabella I told myself He probably didn't even see it, I hope…

I may not have been showing it on the outside but on the inside I was shaking with fear, if Phineas saw that…I don't even know! It's most likely that he doesn't feel the same way, and then he will reject me and then we will never be friends again, so I will live the rest of my days as an old cat lady in my mother's basement!

I was freaking out for almost the rest of the lesson! I mean, it was redonkulous! I can't even describe the panic I'm feeling right now! Just keep your calm Isabella I told myself.

It wasn't working.

Then suddenly I was hit with something.

I peered down at my desk; a small crumpled up piece of paper was lying there.

I looked around me; all I saw was a bunch of kids talking, waiting for the final bell to ring.

Nothing or nobody looked suspicious, so I turned back to the note/rubbish and started unfolding it.

I smoothed it out a little so I cold see the writing more clearly.

In blue pen, and it was clearly Phineas's hand writing, It read:

I like the sound of Isabella Flynn.

I stiffened up. Shock over took me. I re-read the small sentence over and over, trying to soak it all in.

I turned to the direction of where Phineas was sitting, a small smile creeping across his face as he tried to look oblivious.

Tried to look oblivious, that sounds different.

I couldn't help but blush. I am pretty sure he knows that I like him. And for some reason, I didn't mind that he knew.

About five minutes passed of my mind questions and the bell rang.

Everyone around me scattered out of the class room before I could even register what was going on.

I started stuffing all my stuff into my bag, slung it over my shoulder and got up, I took one step towards the door but I noticed a presence still in the room, I turned around and saw Phineas standing up next to his desk.

I had no idea what to do in this predicament.

I tried to speak but all that came out was "Phineas, I, Uh, I-"

Nothing else came out, but he smiled and walked towards me "don't worry Izzy, do you want to walk home with me?"

I got the courage to talk "don't we always?"

His smile grew a little wider "yeah," He suddenly grabbed my hand "but this time, it'll be just you and me."

I was confused and utterly thrilled "what about Ferb?" I asked.

"I can always get him to walk home with Gretchen" He turned and winked at me, I giggled.

Not many people would know it but Ferb and Gretchen had a massive thing for each other.

We continued to walk towards the exit when Ferb and Gretchen stopped us "going to ditch me Isabella?" Gretchen smiled then winked at me "uh, sorry Gretchen, I promised a walk home with Phineas" my heart fluttered at the thought of this.

"Oh, okay" she winked again then went to my ear "are you guys dating?" she said really excitedly, I whispered back into her ear "I have no idea, I'll text you"

She nodded and stood back next to Ferb smiling in delight of getting to be alone with Ferb and to my achievement. Yeah, I can tell what she's thinking.

Then Phineas spoke "Sorry bro, I'm going to walk home with Isabella, but at least you two can walk together, everyone wins!"

Gretchen and Ferb both blushed viciously, I guess they really do like each other!

"Okay, I'll text you later Isabella!" said a cheery Gretchen, she grabbed Ferb's hand and they walked out the door. Or rather, Ferb got dragged out the door.

Me and Phineas's both looked at each other, our eyes connected, but then soon looked away and each blushed a deep shade of red.

He took my hand again and led me to the door.

This is going to be an interesting walk home.

**What did ya'll think? **

**I reckon that it's a bit better with the few changes i'm doing to the story.**

**review guys! Or I will be forced to chop off you're legs. Lol, no pressure.**

**-EpiclyNiftyx**


	2. Flashback

Here is the next chapter, I am pretty much making it up as I go along, and I will put a study date in there *wink, wink* and I will explain how he saw the little 'doodle'.  
Now re-written! enjoy!  
Disclaimer: cutting to the chase from last time, I don't own Phineas and Ferb!

Crumpled Love:

Phineas POV:

-Flashback-

I had just grabbed Ferb and I's book and headed over to Isabella's desk.  
Look at her drawing in her book, being all cute, and I never noticed that her hair actually looks really pretty from the back…  
Whoa Phineas! Don't think like that, she'll never feel the same way, so stop thinking that she's cute! But she is cute! DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!

I shook it off and kept walking, when I finally got to her she was drawing in her book, I think she was drawing hearts? I really didn't get a good look, "Hey Isabella, can I have you're book?" i asked  
She squealed and quickly closed her book. Odd?  
She then looked at me with a little worry on her face "Sorry, you uh, scared me"

"Oh sorry Isabella, I didn't mean to frighten you." I gave her a smile and took her book.

As I walked away I couldn't help but be curious about what she was writing or drawing in her book...just one little peek wouldn't hurt, will it?  
I shook off the stupid thought and grabbed all the other books, I reached Gretchen and she was just finishing off some notes that where on the board.

"Sorry Phineas, I'll just be a minute" said Gretchen scribbling in her book.

"That's okay, I'll wait" I tapped my foot a little then something came over me, I couldn't help myself, I always had an urge to know things.  
I brought a Pink note book to the top of the pile I was carrying and opened it to the first page, only a title page, so I flipped through the pages of work and I stopped at one.

All over it where rainbows, unicorns...or centaurs? Some cute little owls, a lot of weird crap, then…pink hearts…*gulp* written in them where 'Phineas and Isabella Forever' and 'Mr and Mrs Flynn' Love hearts around hearts.  
And then it hit me.  
I had realized that Isabella liked me…more than a friend.  
She likes me! I huge grin plastered across my face, I couldn't stop smiling.  
"Alright, here is my boo- PHINEAS!" I snapped out of my trance and looked at Gretchen, she looked mad.  
She quickly shut Isabella's book that was still in front of me and put down her own book.  
She got up close to me and whispered harshly "IF YOU DARE BREAK ISABELLA'S HEART, I SWEAR!-"  
She thought I was going to reject her?  
"No! No! Gretchen, I wasn't going to do that!"

She sighed in relief "So... what are you going to do?"

A smile grew on my face "I'm going to win her heart, even though It seems already have it" I chuckled a little bit and walked off; I gave the books to the teacher and silently smiled as I went back to my seat.  
I sat down in my seat that was next to Ferb's. I heard him start to chuckle "What are you smiling about?" he asked, I turned to him "huh? Oh, me? Am I smiling?"

He nodded "yes, like an idiot" I blushed a little, but hopefully it went un-noticed.

"So, what are you smiling about?"

"Just something I found out" I said casually.

He rose one eye brow "are you going to tell me or do I have to find out myself? Because you know I will!".  
Yeah, he will.

"Uh, well, I saw something in Isabella's note book…"

He started laughing "Oh bro! You found out!"

"Why are you laughing? Wait, you knew!" I was pretty angry and confused, how can Ferb know and not tell me?  
"Everyone knows!" My eyes popped out of my skull and Ferb kept laughing.

"Everyone? Wow, I am-" He cut me off "oblivious?"

"Actually, I was going to say 'not very observant' but that works too…wait, is that what people are calling me!?" He just continues to laugh hysterically.

"Yep…" He stopped laughing and went all serious "But seriously dude, what are you going to do?"

I stopped to think for a minute, and then smiled as an imaginary light appeared above my head "I know"

I quickly dug through my bag and ripped a piece of paper out of my English book, got my lucky blue pen out, and started writing.

When I was done I scrunched up the piece of paper.

I faced Isabella and with one fluid motion I got the perfect shot, It landed on Isabella's desk, I tried to look natural so she wouldn't catch me in the act, but I still secretly kept an eye on her.  
She looked around, then picked it up, unfolded it, then I saw her eyes pop out. She looked over to me, but I just turned away and couldn't help the smile spreading across my face.

-End Flashback-


	3. Walking home

**Sorry for any typos and stuff, but, you are all cool mama llama jama's.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own them, don't you think this would be in the series? Yeah, that's hat I thought!**

**Crumpled Love:**

**Chapter 3: Walking Home.**

Phineas's POV:

This will be a good chance! I hope… It seems so awkward; I don't think either of us knows what to say, or who to say it.

I decided to be the man and speak first.

"Isabella" I said, she turned her head to look at me.

"Yes?" she said shakily.

"Well, Uh, about the um, note…"

"Uh huh?" she leaned into me a little, wanting to see what I was going to say.

"I kinda looked in your book…I'm really sorry! I didn't copy any answers or anything! I just flipped to the page where you where drawing in and…"

"You really saw it?" I nodded, looking down at my shoes, and blushing a little.

She sighed "So…"

"So…" and awkward silence went on for about two minutes, I started to break it "So, well I was wondering if-" but of course, just before I asked her out, her phone rang, just my luck. "Sorry, it's my mom" she apologized then answered her phone "Hi mom" Then there was a bit of noise coming from the phone "sorry, I was walking home with Phineas- uh huh…yep-but! *sigh* Okay, I'll be home soon…love you too, bye" Then she hung up.

She sighed and looked back at me with a sad look on her face, she was bout to speak but "its okay Isabella, I understand, I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled and started walking to my front door

(They had made it home, and they where standing in the middle of the street, they lived across from each other so it's all good bro!)

But before I reached my door I turned around and shouted "Actually, can't wait until tomorrow! Go online at 6:30!" She smiled and shouted back "Okay, see you then…"

I walked into my room with a massive grin on my face, I fell onto my bed, face first. Ferb was already in the room, sitting on his bed reading a book, as usual.

I heard him start to chuckle, I looked up from my bed "what?"

"How about you tell me?" He raised a curious eye brow.

I sat up straight on my bed and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Well…It was a really awkward walk home, that's for sure! I told her that I _did_ look in her note book, and when I was about to ask her out, her phone rang!"

I sighed, and Ferb seemed amused by my failed love life "It was her mom, and she had to go home, but she is going online at 6:30, so I HAVE to be online like 5 minutes before that"

"Alright Phin, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I nodded.

"How long have you liked Isabella, and how come you never told me?"

"Uh, well, I've liked her for about, uh, I dunno? Maybe since we did that trip around the world?"

Ferb's eyes popped right out of his rectangular head "WHAT! You've like her for like 2 years and NEVER told me? I feel outraged!"

"Sorry Ferb, I just never put much thought into it until now! I just never thought she felt the same way…and I don't really like her…I sort of…" I scratched the back of my neck "maybe…love her?"

A huge smile crept across my step brother' face, he jumped up in excitement "Well If that's the case then I don't care if you didn't tell me! I can't believe you love her! Do you know how long everyone has been waiting for you to see it?" he exclaimed, a bit over excited.

"Okay Ferb, settle down!" I said trying to shield my eyes from my brother's unusual and freaky dance (he was usually a good dancer, but this, this was unacceptable!)

I sighed with a smile as my old green friend sat down next to me "Oh, there you are Perry"

**OK evil munchkins! Review! Review like you never have before!**


	4. a blackout? REALLY

**AH! Next chapter peoples!**

**Disclaimer:*Farts because I hate my life as an UN-OWNER OF PHINEAS AND FERB!**

**Crumpled Love:**

**Chapter 4: a blackout, REALLY?**

Isabella's POV:

6:25PM my clock read. _Just 5 more minutes!_ My mind said.

In exactly five minutes I will be talking to Phineas! I hope he feels the same way! Well, he probably does…I mean, the note _did_ say 'I like the sound of Isabella Flynn'.

So, maybe he will ask me out! I CANNOT mess this up!

6:27PM.

I grabbed my pick; stickerfied covered laptop and sat down on my bed cross legged.

I turned it on and typed in my password (I know what you're thinking, why do I need a password for my laptop, well my mother thinks it's OKAY to use MY laptop)

I went online and I got a little ding straight away, it was a chat notification from Phineas!

I clicked on the little chat bubble and a box came up:

**Phin_Flynn: Hey Izzy!**

**Izzy_Bella: Hey Phin!**

**Phin_Flynn: So, wacha dooin?**

**Izzy_Bella: Hey! That's my line!**

**Phin_Flynn: lol, sorry **

**Izzy_Bella: It's Okay, you, but no one else can say it **

**Phin_Flynn: Really? You always get so angry when other people say it?**

**Izzy_Bella: Well…you're the exception**

**Phin_Flynn: So are you.**

My heart pounded, I didn't know what to say.

He said I was the exception, but I didn't quite understand that.

**Izzy_Bella: How so?**

**Phin_Flynn: You are MY only exception…and now I feel like listening to that song, lol ;)**

**Izzy_Bella: Haha, me too so… you really think I'm your only exception?**

**Phin_Flynn: Defiantly!**

**Izzy_Bella: I agree, but with you, I mean, you are my only exception too.**

**Phin_Flynn: Ya know, you are the only girl I have ever **_Chat Disconnected_.

A blackout. ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! A BLACK OUT! NOW I WON'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS GOING TO SAY!

It was completely dark in my room (considering it was night time)

"ISA!" my mom called from downstairs "WE ARE HAVING A BLACK OUT!"

"I NOTICED!" I called back, kind of stating the obvious there.

"WELL MRS FLYNN-FLETCHER JUST CALLED, SHE WANT'S US TO COME OVER AND HAVE COMPONY BEFORE THE POWER COMES BACK ON!"

My heart just fluttered, I can go see Phineas! "COMING!" I practically shouted as I ran down stairs.

**(they called on mobile/cell phones)**

**Two chapters in one night?**

**Oh yeah, I AM EPIC!**

**Please review if you want to keep you're lungs! :D**


	5. oh

**Crumpled Love:**

**Chapter 5: Oh.**

**And…DISCLAIMER: I bet you just got all excited aye? Lolza! Haha, I don't own it.**

Phineas's POV:

A blackout. Really? I sware someone is trying to ruin my life.

I was sitting there, on my computer, about to tell Isabella that she was the only girl I had ever loved! Then all I saw was black, complete darkness.

I sighed and pulled out my phone from my pocket and turned on the built in flash light.

I looked over to Ferb who had the same thought; well not really, he just had a normal flash light, which he always keeps on the shelf above his bed so he can read while I'm asleep.

"Hey Ferb, guess we're having a blackout huh?" I said in a glum mood, he just nodded.

"Well that's just perfect isn't it?" I through my arms in the air.

I managed to find my bed, so I flopped down on it.

Just then, a call came from downstairs "PHINEAS, FERB!" called their mother.

"ISABELLA AND VIVIAN ARE COMING OVER WHILE THE POWER IS OUT!" My heart stopped, Isabella was coming over! Now I can actually tell her in person! Even though I'm not very good with words, well, in this sort of case anyway…

I instantly ran downstairs, where mom and dad where lighting candles all around the darkened house.

Candace was sitting on the couch with a light illuminating her face from her phone. I used the light from my phone and went over and sat next to her shaking.

Her head turned to look at me "What are you so shaky about? Afraid of the dark?" she chuckled lightly.

I turned to her and spoke "No, it's not that. The dark doesn't scare me! I'm nervous…"

Her face looked as if she had heard me speak for the first time "what? The great Phineas Flynn, nervous! Are you for serious?"

I sighed in annoyance "Yes Candace, I am for serious!"

"What on earth are you nervous _bout_?" she raised one eye brow.

"Well, uh, because Isabella is coming over"

Her expression turned shocked "Wait, what? You are never nervous around Isabella, unless…" Then her face turned to pure excitement "OMG! YOU LIKE ISABELLA!"

She figured it out. "Sshhh! The whole house doesn't need to know about it!"

She covered her mouth and screamed into it, so you could hear a slight muffled sound.

After a little while she calmed down, and took her hand off her mouth "So…Have you told her you like her yet?"

"Well…" My hand scratching my ear nervously "I tried to ask her out this afternoon but her phone rang! Then I was talking to her online, I was about to tell her she was the only girl I have ever loved but we had the blackout!" Candace spoke quickly "Wait! YOU _LOVE HER" _again she was being to loud so I covered her mouth "SHH!"

I took my hand off her mouth and sat down again.

"Okay…So let me get this straight, you tried to tell her that you loved her over e-mail!"

"Actually it was through IM, and what is so wrong about that?"

She did a face palm "ugh! Phineas, do you not know one thing about girls?"

"Well…no."

"Exactly what I thought, you see, when you are telling a girl that you love them, they won't want it to be said over the computer. You have to tell her to her face, you have to do something romantic, win her heart! Make her love you even more than she does. Show her how romantic you can be."

"Candace, I'm only 13"

"Right…Well at least give her a flower"

"Great idea Candace! I will get her a bouquet of reg roses! Or-or pink flowers or something!"

"Phineas, for a 1 year old girl, the most romantic thing would be a single rose. Or in Isabella's case, a pink rose would be better" said Candace smiling.

"Where do I get the flower?"

"Moms garden beds in the backyard, she has all different coloured roses out there"

"Thanks Candace!" I gave my big sister a hug "you are the best!" then I started running (with my flashlight) to the backyard, I searched all the garden beds for a pink rose…I could not find a single PINK rose. I was about to just pick a red one when I saw a single pink rose, the only one on its stem. It was unique and stood out from all the rest. It was perfect.

I gently broke the stem with my fingers and brought to my hands a single pink and perfect rose. Just for my Isabella.

I walked into the house with a smile on my face.

Just then I heard voices coming from the lounge room.

I hid the rose behind my back and walked into the candle lit room.

It was then that I saw long raven black hair and a familiar bow glimmer in the soft candle light, she turned around and al of her features lit up.

She looked beautiful, she always looked beautiful but you know what I mean!

She walked over to me "Hi Phineas, Whacha' dooin?" _love it when she says her catchphrase…  
_"Hey Isabella, I was just uh, I mean, here" I gave her the rose "A beautiful flower for the most beautiful girl"

She gently took it from my hand "Oh Phineas! It's beautiful, thank you!" She then hugged me; her hair smelt like bubble gum…I love bubble gum.

She let go, luckily we where in the partial dark because I was blushing, I hoped she couldn't see it.

I smiled at her and she smiled back and sniffed the flower.

"So uh, what to you want to do now?" I asked.

"Well, um, I don't know…nothing much to do in a black out!"

She giggled and so did I a little "Well…we could go up to my room and talk for a bit"

"Uh, sure" I took her hand and led her up the stairs my and Ferb's room.

Once we where through the door, I checked to see if Ferb was in here, which he wasn't, I went and sat down on my bed, leaning against the pillows, I motioned for Isabella to come sit with me.

She walked over and climbed onto my bed and sat next to me, though she didn't sit so close that we where touching.

"So, what do you want to chat about Phineas?"

I pretended to think for a moment "Well I was going to tell you what I _was_ going to tell you online earlier…"  
"Oh really? Well I would actually love to know" she said interested.

"Well…I was going to tell you Isabella that I, well, that you are the only girl I have eve-""PHINEAS! ISABELLA! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" called Mr Fletcher.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I sighed angrily.

It sounded like Isabella sighed to (wow, people sigh A LOT in this story, oh well)

But I called back "WE ARE UP HERE DAD!" Then I heard the stairs creaking, because someone was walking up them, the door nob was turned and in walked Ferb, a surprised look on his face "was I interrupting something?"

"Uh, well you didn't…Dad kinda did though…"

"Tough luck bro, dinner is ready. Mum and Mrs Garcia-Shapiro made Mac and Cheese in the emergency microwave…so, you guys have to come own now…sorry"

"That's okay Ferb" said Isabella sweetly "We can continue our conversation later, right Phineas?" she winked at me and I smiled "Defiantly!"

We jumped off my bed and started walking down stairs.

**What will happen at dinner? You won't know until I update again! Oh and the spelling 'Mom' is because they are American, and the spelling 'Mum' is because Ferb is British and I am Australian **


	6. Interruptions

**FART, here it is…the dinner! I think there will be some little 'conversations' at the diner table ;)**

**Disclaimer: Well I just happen to not own Phineas and Ferb-JUST THIS STORY! MWA HA HAA!**

**Crumpled Love:**

**Chapter 6: Interruptions.**

Isabella's POV:

Why so many interruptions! When ever he tries to ask me something, we get interrupted…I think he was going to ask me out, and then I thought he was going to say he loved me! But that's probably all part of my imagination…

As we walked down stairs I noticed that Phineas was shaking a little, and that Ferb was smiling.

We got to the kitchen and there was candles lit everywhere complete with the dining table set for 7. My mom was serving Mac and Cheese into bowls and Linda was putting them on the table "oh hey kids! Come sit down and eat you're Mac and Cheese, because once it goes cold…it's gone"

"Thanks mom" said Phineas and Ferb in unison as we sat down to eat. I sat in the middle of Phineas and Candace, with Ferb sitting next to Phineas and the parents at the other kitchen table.

I looked down at my bowl of food and picked up the fork, I looked at Phineas; he was quietly talking to Ferb.

I turned back to my food and then an elbow nudged me, I turned to face Candace who was smiling mischiefly at me, she leaned in a whispered "So, has he asked you yet?" "Asked me what?" I whispered back.

"Uh, nothing…" She leaned back and started eating her food, I leaned into there "Asked me what!" I demanded.

"Uh, NOTHING! HEY PHINEAS WHY DON'T YOU MEEET ME UNDER THE TABLE!" She said quickly, she went under the table, which left me with a confused look on my face. I felt a little confused too.

Phineas looked around and shrugged, and then he went under the table to meet Candace.

I heard some whispering and some mumbling, and then I slightly heard Candace say "JUST DO IT!" after that they came back up.

"Uh, why did you guys go under the table?" I asked.

"No reason, just talking…" Phineas said and then grinned at me, I smiled back.

"Okaaayy…" I went back to eating my dinner, and so did everyone else.

After about 5 minutes or so I stopped eating so I could let everything settle before I ate the rest. I put my hands down by my side and let them dangle for a minute.

I felt a warm hand touch mine, It was Phineas's hand! Our fingers where now entangled. A smile spreading across my face, followed with a slight blush.

I looked over at Phineas who was doing the same.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ferb.

"Oh, nothing bro, why do you, uh, ask?" said Phineas, shaking on the last words.

"Because you two look demented and goofy right now…"

"Oh…do we?" I asked so very innocently.

"Yeah…" Ferb then got up from his seat, taking his bowl with him to the kitchen sink.

I looked back over to Candace while bighting my lip, she just nodded in approval.

I turned back to Phineas to see him staring at me, for a minute I got lost in his…deep…blue…eyes…"Isabella, are you done? Isabella? Isabella!"

"Oh, what? I mean, uh, yes, yes I am…" I said while being snapped out of my trance.

Phineas let go of my hand from under the table, which I wish he didn't…

Anyway, he got up and took both mine and his bowls to the kitchen. I stood and walked past the other table, then thanked my mom and Mrs Flynn-Fletcher for the meal, and then I headed of into the lounge room.

Once there, I sat on the couch (with the light of candles being able to see)

And pulled out my phone, I started playing Pac-Man while awaiting Phineas's arrival.

Switch to Phineas's POV:

I walked over to the kitchen sink so see Ferb almost about to explode in laughter "Okay, funs over! Shut it!" He couldn't hold it any longer, he burst out in a silent laugh "Oh, my…gosh, should of seen your faces! You both looked so…ah, anyway…" He stopped laughing and went all serious "When are you going to ask her out, or you know, tell her about your feelings?"

"I am right now!" I looked over to the table where we were sitting, but she was gone, only Candace sitting there playing with her phone. "Hey, where'd she go?" Ferb just shrugged.

I walked over to Candace "Hey Candace, do you know where Isabella went?"

"She went into the lounge room I think…OMG Jeremy sent me a text! Awe, he is so sweet!"

I left Candace while she went on about Jeremy…

I walked into the lounge room, I saw Isabella sitting on my couch while playing on her phone, she was chanting "No…wait, uh, uh, YES….oh, game over" she frowned a little, and I cleared my throat, and she looked up "Oh hey Phin!"

"Hey Izzy, wacha doing?" I said as I walked over and sat down next to her

"Oh, just playing Pac Man, I'm not very good at it though…" she closed her pone and stuck it back in her pocket.

"So Izzy, while we are finally alone…I wanted to tell you something…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, um, I'm just going to say it…" I took a deep breath, and took both her hands in mine

"Isabella, I just wanted you to know that, well, you make my day and when I was going to have the best summer ever, I couldn't because I never told you that I-"

Just then the lights flickered on and I could hear people saying "Hey the power is back on!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Isabella looked pretty angry, and then everyone came back into the lounge room and started turning on the TV and chatting in there, while Linda packed up all the candles.

"You know what Izzy; I'm just going to text it to you! Hopefully there will be no interruption!"

I puller out my phone and flipped it open, all I saw was a black screen.

I shut it "My battery died" I was about to lose it when "Isa Honey? It's time to go now" Isabella sighed "Okay…" she looked at me with sorrow in her eyes "Phineas, I'm sorry we couldn't finish this…" she looked down, with a tear going down her soft cheek, I gently rubbed it away, "Don't worry Isabella, I'm going to charge my phone, then I'll text you okay?"

She nodded and then left out the door with her mother.

I smiled.

I got up to walk up the stair case, but then turned around because I realised everyone was watching me "What?" they all then looked away "Nothing!" "Nothing at all!" then for some reason they where all whistling…weird…

**Two chapters in one night…tiring…I hope it was good enough, I am about to collapse. Now review fatties ;) Jks, You guys are nifty! **


	7. Waiting

**Crumpled Love:**

**Chapter 7: Waiting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own this little mini series that I am starting (this being the first) ENJOY!**

Isabella's POV:

Why hasn't he texted me yet? Well it's only been half an hour since I left their house…maybe I should give it another half hour.

I sat there on my bed, twiddling my thumbs waiting for my phone to go off.

_Well this isn't going to get me anywhere…_ So I got up and walked over to my computer.

It turned on and I typed in my password.

Once It was all loaded, I clicked on the little internet icon.

Facebook should do the trick of getting my mind off my phone and Phineas.

I logged on and notice that Gretchen was online, but before I even clicked her name, a box came up.

It was Gretchen.

**Gretchen: Why didn't you text me?**

I did a face palm, ugh! I was meant to text Gretchen about the Phineas thing…She gets mad when I don't keep my promises.

**Isabella: Sorry Gretchen! It completely slid from my mind!**

**Gretchen: It's Okay, but at least tells me what happened NOW!**

**Isabella: Well, in class, I was drawing in my book, and you know what I was drawing, don't ya Gretch?**

**Gretchen: Oh yeah! He saw you're little 'drawings' when he was collecting my book!**

**Isabella: wait, so you knew about that?**

**Gretchen: Yeah, kinda…sorry I didn't tell you **

**Isabella: That's okay! No need to be sorry, but anyways…He threw a note at me, or basically a crumple piece of paper, and it said 'I like the sound of Isabella Flynn'!**

**Gretchen: OMG! NO WAY! How romantic! Ahh Crumpled Love xD**

**Isabella: Crumpled Love? Okaaay, well it works for me! Hehe**

**Gretchen: Alright, so what happened after that?**

**Isabella: We walked home, and right before we got home, he was about to ask me something but my phone rang! And I had to go home, so he told me to go online at 6:30! So I did, and he said I was his only exception! Then he was about to say something else but we had a black out!**

**Gretchen: aww! So he didn't get to tell you what he wanted too?**

**Isabella: Well…Mom said we were going to the Flynn-Fletchers, so we did, and then Phineas gave me the most beautiful pink rose!**

I looked over to see the pink rose in a small vase on my windowsill

**Gretchen: How cute! Did he ask you out after that?!**

**Isabella: Well no, not exactly, we went up to his room, and he was about to ask me something but then his dad called for us, and Ferb came up and told us to come down for dinner**

**Gretchen: And then what happened!**

**Isabella: We where eating, and then Candace asked me 'if he asked me yet?' and she was referring to Phineas! Then Candace and Phineas randomly went under the table? They came back up and after about 5 mins, Phineas grabbed my hand under the table! We where totally both just hold hands!**

**Gretchen: omg, omg! You guys are so cute! But why is he so interested in you now?**

**Isabella: I am reeeally not sure, but I haven't finished my story yet!**

**Gretchen: Sorry, continue!**

**Isabella: Okay, he was about to tell me something on their couch after dinner, but then the power came back on! So he tried texting me, but his phone was turned off! **

**Gretchen: Bummer! But does he ever tell you in this story Isabella!?**

**Isabella: well, uh, no, but he said he will text me tonight once he charges his phone! It's been like 45 minutes though; does it take that long to charge?!**

**Gretchen: Don't worry Isabella, he will text you soon I'm sure! And WOW! You guys get interrupted A LOT! **

**Isabella: I know…I'm just so shaky! You really think he likes me Gretchen?**

**Gretchen: ***On the other side she does a face palm*** Isabella, he said he LIKED the sound of Isabella FLYNN! He gave you a rose! A PINK ROSE! He walked home with you ALONE! He HELD YOUR HAND under the dining table!**

**So…OF COURSE HE LIKES YOU! YOU CAN BE SUCH AN IDIOT SOMETIMES IZZY!**

**Isabella: HEY! That's no way to speak to the chief!**

**Gretchen: oh Shut up ;)**

Just then, I heard my mom shout from downstairs "IZZY! YOU BETTER BE IN BED! YOU KNOW HOW YOU GET IN THE MORNING WHN YOU DON'T GET ENOUGH SLEEP!"

I groaned and looked at the time on my computer; it read 9:55PM

"OKAY MOM! I'M GOING TO BED! NIGHT!"

I turned back to the computer screen.

**Isabella: Sorry Gretchen, g2g, tomorrow you can tell me about your walk home with Ferb *wink* hehe, byee xo**

**Gretchen: Okay I will! BYE! kissesXX**

I went offline and turned off my computer with it, then I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at it, _No new Messages._

_Sigh…_

I turned off my light and went over to my bed to lie down.

I decided to gain some skills in pac-man while I was waiting.

But before I knew it, my eye lids where fluttering to a close.

**worry my little sweetie pies! Just keep on Readin' and REVIEWING!**


	8. WHERE IS IT!

**Crumpled Love:**

**Chapter 8: WHERE IS IT!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Phineas and Ferb? Yeah, that's what I thought…**

Phineas's POV:

I knew everyone was staring at me, but when I turned around they would start randomly whistling.

I know they all saw what was going on with me and Izzy, especially Ferb.

When Isabella left, I walked up the stairs to my bedroom; I opened the door and walked over to my bed side table, I pulled open the first draw. It wasn't there, I pulled open the second draw, not there, I checked the last draw, and it wasn't there! But that's where I always keep it! I had no time to be calm about this, I had to keep my promise to Isabella, so…I franticly ran around the room, digging through draws, searching cupboards, looking under beds, basically I looked like a wild goose that had mental problems.

"Where is it? Where is it?" I screamed whilst in my crazy search, I was freaking out so much that I didn't even notice my green haired step brother standing at the door.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked, I stopped in the act, sweating, to face him.

"You know I just cleaned my half of the room! Now you go and mess it all up."

I let out a heavy sigh of defeat

"Sorry bro, I was looking for my phone charger, I can't seem to find it anywhere!"

"Well if you had any common sense, you would have asked me for my phone charger, considering we both have the same model"

I did a face palm "I'm such an idiot" I mumbled to myself,

"So…where is you're charger?" I asked eagerly.

"It's plugged into the wall next to yours." He said smartly, grinning.

I stared at him with a look saying 'really? REALLY!' before throwing my arms in the air "are you for real Ferb!"

He nodded and chuckled lightly, trying not to lose his cool.

I just shook my head and walked over to the power point on the wall, I could hear Ferb cackin' it behind me.

Once I reached the power point I saw two phone chargers plugged in.

I grabbed the end of mine and clicked it into my phone; it made a little 'Ding dong!' sound, to tell me that it was charging.

A small smile on my face… _in about 20 minutes, I'll be talking to my Izzy…well, hopefully after I talk to her, she will be MY Izzy…_

I walked back over to Ferb, who had a serious look on his face. "You know you still have to clean this up" I rested my hand on his shoulder "Yeah, I know"

***…***…***…***…***…***…***…***

About 15 minutes later I had the entire room spotless clean, I thought I did a pretty good job! I walked back over my newly charged phone, looked at it and grinned to myself, you know why? Because it now had a full battery! I quickly pulled it off the lead and jumped up in the air, doing a fist pump.

"I see you got what you've been waiting for?" Said Ferb (He was sitting on his bed reading, and was also enjoying watching Phineas frantically clean their room)

"Yes, yes I did" I took my phone and laid down on my bed, I clicked the CONTACTS button and scrolled to find Isabella's name (Which I had a smiley face next to) and then hit MESSAGE, after that I wrote that message like a crazed bull!

_Text Message:_

**Phineas: Hey Izzy, sorry it took me so long to charge my phone!**

**Isabella: Phineas…its 10:30! I fell asleep! LOL**

**Phineas: Haha, Sorry I was late, I couldn't find my phone charger, but it was in the wall the whole time! But then Ferb made me clean the room and yeah, now I'm talking to you!**

**Isabella: Sounds fun (SARCASM) Hehe**

**Phineas: Lool, So did you have a nice nap?**

**Isabella: Yes, yes I did…I actually had a nice dream too**

**Phineas: Oh really? Tell me about it!**

**Isabella: Uh, I'm good**

**Phineas: Why would you say you had a dream and not tell me what it was about?**

**Isabella: well, okay, I will tell you. But only on one condition!**

**Phineas: What's the condition?**

**Isabella: Tell me what you've been trying to tell me all day.**

**Phineas: DEAL!**

**Isabella: Good. Now tell me**

**Phineas: No, you tell me about your dream first!**

**Isabella: But my dream is new, yours is something you where meant to tell me on about…4 occasions today!**

**Phineas: No fair**

**Isabella: Well how do you plan on settling this?**

**Phineas: Pac Man**

**Isabella: Pac Man?**

**Phineas: PAC MAN!**

**Isabella: Pac man? For real?**

**Phineas: PAC MAN FOR REAL!**

**Isabella: So, how does that work?**

**Phineas: We will do a Pac Man tournament on our phones, whoever doesn't get a GAME OVER wins.**

**Isabella: What do I get if I win?**

_I wanted to say ME!_

**Phineas: I will tell you what I've been dying to tell you all day.**

**Isabella: But if you have been DYING to tell me, then why don't you just TELL ME?**

**Phineas: It's more of a challenge this way xD**

**Isabella: Oh Phineas...*FACE PALM***

**Phineas: What's with all the face palms lately?**

**Isabella: No freaking idea whatsoever.**

**Phineas: So is it a deal?**

**Isabella: Is what a deal?**

**Phineas: Pac Man!**

**Isabella: ohhh, sure, but we both know I'm going to lose!**

**Phineas: I thought that you've been practicing?**

**Isabella: Practice doesn't make it perfect**

**Phineas: Isn't that saying the other way around?**

**Isabella: Is that sarcasm?**

**Phineas: maybe…**

**Isabella: Okay, It's a deal! PAC MAN!**

**Phineas: PAC MAN?**

**Isabella: can we just play the game now?**

**Phineas: OKIE DOKIE!**

**Isabella: Okie dokie?**

**Phineas: Don't judge**

**Isabella: Already did.**

**Phineas: WELL THEN! Hahaha**

**Isabella: Let's just play Pac man…**

After our small tournament of online phone Pac-Man I won, because no offence but Isabella is like the WORST at Pac-Man but I really don't care…actually I do, because now she gets to tell me about her dream before I have to tell her about my secret.

**Phineas: I WIN!  
**

**Isabella: I told you I sucked at Pac-Man!**

**Phineas: Sorry Izzy, but can you tell me about your dream now?**

**Isabella: A deals a Deal right?**

**Phineas: yep!**

**Isabella: Okay, if I tell you, it's going to alter our friendship…just you knowing about this dream**

**Phineas: That's ok, cause the thing I was going to tell you, it going to do the exact same thing.**

**Isabella: Really?**

**Phineas: yeah**

**Isabella: alright, why don't we make a pact?**

**Phineas: What kind of pact?**

**Isabella: One that, on this very night. We can't lie to each other. We must tell the truth to each other. Deal?**

**Phineas: Deal.**


	9. Texts unrap truth

**Left you with a tiny cliff-hanger hay?**

**Well here is part 2 chapter 9 ;) Let's do this THANG!  
**

**Disclaimer: There's a stranger in my head, a pounding in my head, glitter in my room, pink flamingos in the pool…nah bro, I don't own you!**

**And I will take in a lot of those ideas, like these:**

**MeWantACookie: HELLZ YES TO YOUR IDEA!**

**sonicboy678: I shall xD**

**WordNerb93: I really like that idea! I will try to put that in!**

**marcelinefan: You got it!**

**XenaTera: I was thinking of making a sequel, so I will defiantly put them in!**

**Atalus: Perfect! I will put that either in later chapters or the sequel, but I'm not sure yet!**

**Thank you so much for everyone else who reviewed!**

Isabella's POV:

I can't tell him about my dream! I mean, if you know me, you would know that my dream was in Phineasland!

Ah! What do I do, actually, why the hell did I even bring up the dream at all! Stupid! STUPID!

**Phineas: Sorry Izzy, but can you tell me about your dream now?**

I can't not tell him, I mean, it's now or never…right?

**Isabella: A deals a Deal right?**

**Phineas: yep!**

I am about to ruin my life.

**Isabella: Okay, if I tell you, it's going to alter our friendship…just you knowing about this dream**

**Phineas: That's ok, cause the thing I was going to tell you, it going to do the exact same thing.**

**Isabella: Really?**

**Phineas: yeah**

**Isabella: alright, why don't we make a pact?**

**Phineas: What kind of pact?**

**Isabella: One that, on this very night. We can't lie to each other. We must tell the truth to each other. Deal?**

**Phineas: Deal.**

My eyes re-read that conversation about 10 times before replying.

**Isabella: Are you ready for this Phineas?**

**Phineas: Yes, ready as I'll ever be, I mean… it's only a dream right?**

**Isabella: Yeah, but it's more than that. I wish this dream was real.**

**Phineas: Tell me.**

**Isabella: Well…You where in my room in the middle of the night. And you told me that you loved me, and I loved you back. And then you took me into your backyard, and you carved our name in a heart on the big tree that we always sit under…and then we kissed.**

My hands barley found their way to hit send. It took all my courage, but I did it. I just changed my life forever.

**Phineas: Wow…I told you I loved you?  
**

**Isabella: uh, yeah…**

**Phineas: and that you loved me back?**

**Isabella: Yes.**

**Phineas: I carved our names in a tree?**

**Isabella: Didn't I just tell you that you did?**

**Phineas: haha, well yeah. But is it true?**

**Isabella: Is what true?**

**Phineas: That you love me?**

My heart froze. The worst he could say would be 'I don't love you' but that would be he worst thing I could imagine.

**Isabella: Yes. I have and will for every second of my life.**

It is our truth day after all.

**Phineas: Can I tell you my secret now?**

**Isabella: oh…yeah**

**Phineas: I love you too**

He loves me? He loves me! HE LOVES ME!

**Isabella: You-you what!**

**Phineas: That's what I've been trying to tell you all day. I love you. We said today would be our day to tell the truth, and that's exactly what I'm doing. I love you Isabella. I will forever.**

Tears where stirring in my eyes, I can't believe it! He actually loves me? But the only thing that was missing was that, we weren't actually together right now. We couldn't stare into each others eyes and say 'I love you' and kiss under the moonlight.

I guess it's not what I planned it on being…but it's better than not having him at all.

**Isabella: I wish we where together right now.**

**Phineas: We can be.**

**Isabella: How? Mom will hear me leave the house if I try.**

**Phineas: Don't you even know me Izzy? Remember? I created a teleporting phone!**

**Isabella: But isn't that Candace's?**

**Phineas: I may have built one into my phone...and yours…**

**Isabella: What? My phone? How is that possible without me knowing?**

**Phineas: Once when you weren't looking I got board and built it in. Just press the middle and camera button at the same time, then speak in where you want to go.**

**Isabella: Where do I go to?**

**Phineas: I will meet you on my roof in 5 mins, (put a banana suit on)**

**Isabella: Why a banana suit?**

**Phineas: Just put it on xD**

**Isabella: Okaay…? I'll see you then**

**Phineas: Can't wait!**

I got up from my bed, with a massive smile on my face, and switched on my lamp, walked over to my closet and started rummaging through some Halloween costumes…after about two minutes of searching, I found a large yellow banana costume. _The last time I wore this was when I was 8 and me and Phineas randomly went trick-or-treating at giant bananas_.

I smiled at the memory.

…***…***…***…

Once I had the banana costume on, I pulled out my phone and held in the two buttons and spoke into the small device "Go to Phineas's Roof"

Then the little mechanical voice spoke 'Going to Phineas's roof'

**Not too bad for 11PM aint it? Review and ideas you have, NO FLAMES OR BLAMES! And keep on being EPIC! Sorry for any typos or bad writing.**


	10. Banana Suit?

**Why a banana suit? I have no idea…I was tired and I didn't want a boring story now did I? DID I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but two old American guys do!**

Phineas's POV:

Why did I just tell Isabella to wear a banana suit? I am such a weirdo!

Now I have to wear a banana suit too, and-and this is going to be an interesting first kiss…well I hope that does happen…Kinda awkward though, because I've never actually kissed a girl before…in a banana suit…DON'T TELL ANYONE!

…***…***…***…***…***…

Once I had my banana suit on, I looked over to Ferb; he was fast asleep in his purple bed, a book resting on his stomach.

So I crept over to my bed where my phone was.

I picked it up and I held down two buttons and spoke "Go to my roof"

Then the little technical voice said "Going to Phineas's roof"

All of a sudden I was standing on my roof, and another banana was sitting down on the other side of the roof, watching the stars and the moon shining above us.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

(I was also wearing a banana suit, so if anyone saw us they would be like 'what the…?')

"Hey Isabella" She looked at me and smiled "Hi Phineas, whacha dooin?"

I laughed "Sitting next to the cutest girl on the planet on my roof with a banana costume on" She smiled and we both blushed "You really think I'm the cutest girl on the planet"

"Uh, yeah, well, why wouldn't I? I mean, you did override the cute tracker!"

She giggled "Yeah, I guess so…"

After that it was pretty much awkward silence for about 5 minutes…I sware I saw a magic Klimpaloon nom on by!

I'm serious; it was that silent, that I could hear her heart beating at 100km an hour.

"Hey Phineas…?"I turned to Isabella, who had now broken that weird silence "Yeah?"

"Why are we in banana suits?" she asked, I mean, why wouldn't she want to know? I randomly told her to put on a banana suit and teleport to my roof! That's not strange at all… (Even though there was a reason for it)

"Uh, well, a few things really…the first thing would be, so we don't get interrupted again"

"How will that stop us from getting interrupted exactly?" She put on a really confused face.

"Okay, well…that's because, Ferb has this weird fear of banana's…he's had it since he was like 5, I don't know where he got it from but he would wake up screaming, saying that, and I quote 'there was a banana person on the roof and he is trying to steal my socks!' we tried getting him into counselling, but all that did was stop the random dream, now he can't go near bananas…"

"Wow…that's super odd…"

"Yeah, so if he comes up here looking for me, he will see two banana people on his roof and run away scared!"

We both cracked up laughing, even though it wasn't that funny, I guess it was mostly the nervousness speaking there.

Anyway, once we stopped Isabella said "Isn't that a little mean though? Bringing back his child hood fears?"

"Nah, I need to mess him up a bit, he has been a real idiot to me lately, so even if he doesn't come looking for me, I am still going to screw with him" I smiled

"You're so devious Phineas Flynn" Then she giggled a little and leaned her head on me (More like she just leaned on him actually, considering they where in banana costumes)

I laughed a littlie nervously, but then embraced it and put my arm around her (banana)

"So what's the second reason?" she suddenly asked

"Oh, what? Oh yeah! Um…I wanted to remember this moment for the rest of my life, so what better way to remember it, then to do something no one else would do"

She snuggled into me a bit more, though it was hard "Good point…though it's a bit hard to do this when we have massive banana costumes on…"

I blushed at the thought. I really failed at this…I didn't do my math quite right, we came here to be all mushy and stuff, but I just made it a whole lot more difficult!

"Yeah, I really failed there" I sighed sadly "I'm no good at romance"

"Phineas, you better take that back!"

"But I do! I told you that I loved you over a text message, when I could have told you to your face!"

"You still can" She said I as almost a whisper.

I turned my head as much as I could to face her; we looked into each others eyes, the moonlight was hitting her perfectly, she looks pretty good in yellow…

"Isabella…I love you" She smiled a sweet smile "I love you too Phin"

I grinned, just hearing her say that she loves me was enough for me to love forever.

I thought…It's the perfect place, under the stars, under the moonlight, the perfect girl…

The most fantastic moment that I will remember for the rest of my life.

The feeling of love over took my entire body.

I leaned in, as did she. Our eye lids fluttered to a close.

Our lips inches away from touching

"BANANA MAN! NO! DOCTOR SHERLIE SAID YOU WOULD NEVER COME FOR ME!"

My eyes shot open, I notice that Isabella was red with fury.

"FERB! ARE YOU FOR SERIOUS?" I jumped up and tackled Ferb to the ground "AH! GET OFF ME BANANA MAN!" I just screamed and continued to attack my terrified step-brother. "DON'T TAKE MY SOCKS! GRANDMA KNITTED THEM!"

I just lost it, I fell off him and onto the ground cracking up laughing "oh…Ferb…that was…priceless!"

His expression turned from fear to confusion "Phineas?"

Still rolling on the floor, holding my stomach "I'm sorry…I was…trying to be…serious! But I lost it when you said that grandma knitted your socks!"

**This is all I can write for the night. But I feel like I'm being mean by not giving you another chapter, considering that was a bit of a cliff hanger. This is just a short chapter. Review and tell me what else I should do!**


	11. Interruptions continue

**Okie dokie! Just wanted to tell you guys that the thing about the movie most likely is just gossip! I'm sorry for getting you all exited *starts crying cause I have failed you* an I want to thank you for the brilliant reviews! They mean a lot to me. And my writers block is almost gone! I have a great idea for this story but I don't know if I will write it because it's a little sad…though will have a good ending…WE WILL NEVER KNOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

I don't feel like POVing today, too much effort, this is in just regular POV, or whatever you call it…

(Oh and someone asked if they would be hurt tackling on the roof…we will just say that the top on the roof is flat!)

Phineas was still rolling around on the ground, holding his stomach while cacking' it!

Ferb was standing there, watching his banana of a brother roll around on the floor, and Isabella was on the verge of losing it.

"Phineas, Isabella! Why the hell are you two giant bananas?" Ferb said angrily "and why did you just tackle me!" He said specifically to Phineas.

Phineas then stood, and tried to keep his composer normal.

"I'm sorry Ferb…we where in banana suits so we wouldn't get interrupted again…that didn't really work out…"

"Oh, I get it!" He then winked at Isabella, which kind of shocked her "You thought if you wore banana suits, you would think I would get scared and run away!" He then turned to Phineas again "well played brother" he took his hand and they shook on it.

"So, uh, Ferb…could you…ah, you know…" she hinted for Ferb to leave so her and Phineas could continue their little 'love fest'

Ferb slightly chuckled "Trying to get rid of me so soon are we Isabella? Why? Oh, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" he said a little sarcastically like.

Isabella and Phineas both blushing a deep red.

"Yes, yes you where!" said Phineas while pushing Ferb over towards the open hatch that goes down into the attic "So, nice seeing ya Ferbo! Time to go! Hey that rhymed…kinda!" Ferb was almost down the hatch

"Hey, what if I want to stay up here with you?" Phineas rolled his eyes "Isabella, say goodbye to Ferb!"

Isabella waved "Bye Ferb!"

He pushed him into the hatch and closed the door behind it.

Then turned around and looked at Isabella and smiled.

"I like how you handled that" Isabella said with a giggle.

"Thank you…now, where were we?" he crept over to sit down in his former spot.

"Um, let me think…oh, I know!" She then leaned into Phineas for a kiss but "PHINEAS! YOU ARE SO BUSTED!"

Their eyes opened just how they did when Ferb and his 'banana man' came.

Phineas and Isabella groaned at the same time, while Candace opened the hatch door to the roof and stuck her head through

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING ON THE ROOF?" She then looked at both on them again "and why do you have…banana suits on?"

Phineas turned around to face her "Candace! Are you SERIOUS?"

"What?" she asked while about to climb up through to the roof.

"Don't move!" he pointed at his big sister, and she shrunk back down.

"Uh, okay, so what are you guys doing up here? Cause I know that it's something bustible!"

"CANDACE! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Then realisation hit her "oh" she looked between Isabella and Phineas, Isabella, Phineas, back and forth, back and forth "OH!"

She smiled and then did a little awkward laugh "I was just uh," she lowered herself down "I was just going"

She quickly, but yet slowly closed the door, trying to soak in all she can of her brothers newly found love.

"I'm sorry Isabella, this is a complete disaster!" Phineas looked down in disappointment.

"Hey, don't be sorry. This is just another story to tell! It's another adventure."

He looked up at her "Really? You're not mad that I've ruined our alone time like…" he started counting his fingers "seven times today"

Isabella looked at her watch "technically it was 6 times YESTERDAY and 1 time today."

"This is why I love you Izzy; you don't get angry at me when I mess up, and the best smile and sense of humour" A mad blush went to Isabella's cheeks.

"Well, how could I get mad at you? I mean, your Phineas Flynn, you try so hard just to do something nice for me, you made me a machine because you thought I'd never seen a rainbow! You made me a Sunday when I was in hospital, you sat with me on that deserted island, and you invited me on a romantic cruise! You have done so much for me that I can't afford to be mad at you, because I love you, and no matter what, I will always be right here waiting for you." She then let out a massive huff of air, because she said that all in just one breath.

"Yeah, but I never did something romantic for you, they where just to make you happy, not to show you how much I love you."

"This is romantic, the whole day was…the rose, the crumpled note, and you held my hand under the kitchen table…" They both blushed at the thought of the romantic moments that had just recently happened.

"You know what, I think our lives are messed up but perfect" said Phineas now whispering.

They leaned in again, but Isabella whispered before their lips made contact "Let's go"

"Go where?" he chuckled

"My pool, this banana costume is really sweaty." She smiled.

"We-we are going to ah, where swimmers right?"

Isabella started laughing "Of course Phineas! You can be so silly sometimes"

"Hey! I resent that!" they both laughed and prepared for a fun night.

**Was that okay? BY THE WAY: NOTHING SEXUAL HAPPENS IN THE POOL! THEY ARE ONLY LIKE 14!**

**So, without further ado, REVIEW!**


	12. Banana feeling FAINT!

**I have news…100 REVIEWS! WOOO! YES! Guys the most I've ever gotten on a story before is 33! **

**I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed and kept on reading the story, to be honest I NEVER thought this would be such a success, because I randomly just thought of it!**

**BUT yeah, that's all I have to say, oh and sorry for all the typo's and errors! Please don't blame me; I'm a 13 year old girl who doesn't use spell check!**

**Disclaimer: DIE SWAMPY, DIE!**

No POV: (Sorry, can't think whose pov this should be in)

Why did Isabella ignore there _almost_ first kiss? Well, because she was sweating like crazy in that banana suit! She even said so about 3 minutes ago!

"Don't you think these are a little stuffy?" she said, whilst waving her hand in front of her face, trying to cool off.

Phineas just shook his head "No, I feel fine, are you okay?"

Isabella now going red in the face, and she was NOT blushing!

"Oh, yah, I'm fine, but do you wanna go swimming in my pool?"

"I'm good, but maybe you should take off that suit, and take a shower?"

She started to smile, but not even Phineas could distract her from the massive heat she was feeling.

"Isabella?" He asked, feeling worried that she didn't reply.

"Oh, uh, yeah…" she was starting to look weak. And Phineas noticed.

He took her hands in his "Izzy! Are you okay? What's wrong?" she slowly shook her head, meaning 'no, no I'm not okay'

He quickly pulled out his phone, and started dialling "Phin, wha-what are you doing?" she asked in a weak and panting voice.

"I'm calling 911!"

She used all her might to grab his phone from his hand "Isabella, what are you doing?"

"I don't need help; I just need a glass of water or something…"

Phineas wasn't convinced "I dunno Isabella, you seem really out of it, and I want to help you" she just shook her head "Can you please just get me a glass of water Phin?"

"Of course!" he gave her hand a quick squeeze before heading for the hatch that leads to the attic and the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher house.

While Phineas was pouring Isabella a tall glass of water (with ice) Isabella was complete uh, something else?

Phineas climbed up through the hatch, trying his hardest not to spill the water.

"Isabella, I got you the water!" he said in a cheery voice, but when he looked at her, she was lying on the ground, eyes closed. She has passed out.

Phineas dropped the glass, (which would be quite dramatic if it where in slow motion)

Glass smashed all over the ground, but he didn't care, he rushed to Isabella's side almost instantly.

He picked up her head and laid it on his lap.

"Isabella, can you hear me?" he said trying to wake her up "Isabella! Come on Izzy wake up!" he got no response, so he put two fingers to her neck…he let out a sigh of relief when he realised her heart was still beating.

His eyes scanned around them for his phone.

Once he spotted it, it was in Isabella's hand, he quickly grabbed it and held in two buttons "Go to Danville hospital!" he yelled into the phone.

'Going to, Danville hospital' the mechanical voice replied.

Then they where both sitting in the same position in the middle of the hospital ER, everyone looking strangely at them

A doctor walked by, with some nurses following close behind him.

"Uh, Meg?" he asked one of the nurses while eyeing us "Yes Doctor?"

"Why are there two banana children sitting on the floor?"

"Um, I'm not sure Doctor" He looked confused "hmm, should we ask them why?"

"Perhaps we should" "yes…quite…You! Banana child!" he looked at Phineas and Isabella "Yeah?" Phineas asked "Why are you two in banana suits in the middle of my ER?"

"That's a long story sir…but you have to help Isabella! She fainted on my roof!"


	13. What happened?

**I am sleeping at my friends house tonight and I don't care id she is here I will keep writing this even if my knuckles bleed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, as you can obviously see, why would I bother doing a disclaimer if I DID own it…silly people!**

Isabella's POV:

…_then it went black._

"Phineas, what happened to me? I just remember getting really hot in that banana suit…"

He leaned into me a little "Isabella, you've been in here for 5 days, unconscious"

What? I have been sleeping…for 5 days…great. But, this can not just be from over heating! There has to be more to my story than I think…But for now, I need some way to reply, I just went with my guts.

"What! You're telling me, that I've been asleep for 5 whole days!" I exclaimed  
"Well, technically it was 4 and a half…but-" I interrupted him, "No wait! How did this happen to me? All I had was heat stroke! Right?"

He didn't answer me, he just kept looking down at our hands "Phineas, what aren't you telling me?"

**I'M SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION! BUT I HAVE OUR ANSWERS TO THE 'MOVIE'!**

**Okay, so they ARE making the movie, release date 26th July 2013…but, they still intend to roll more episodes into 2014! So that means…movie and more episodes!**

**This means…more phinabella for us! Okay, back to the story.**

"Phineas Flynn, tell me right now what's wrong with me!"

He kept silent for a moment, but then his heads slowly raised to look at me "Well…You did have a little bit of heat stroke, but when they realised I was wearing the exact same thing, and I wasn't bothered by the temperature…they thought it was something else…" his voice came quieter for the last sentence, but I heard what he was saying

"So…what's wrong with me?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He started to scratch his neck "Uh, they had to do a small operation…"

I'm sure my eyes widened with hearing that "what! I mean what kind of 'operation'?" I asked eagerly.

"Okay, don't get mad but…they had to remove your…appendix…" he then smiled and started laughing hysterically

"I'm…sorry…Izz" laughing between words "I was…dared…by…Ferb, to make it…sound…serious"

I had to restrain my eye from twitching.

_He was joking? He made me think I was going under some major illness? Some over redonkulous surgery? Urg! But…if you know me, I was that sweet and caring girl, even if Phineas did something SO stupid, I still had to forgive him. I mean…that's what it says in my character bio anyway…_

"Phineas, you almost gave me a heart attack! I though you where going to say I had cancer or they had to remove my lungs or something!"

_Well, I said I was sweet, that doesn't mean I don't have a feisty side._

Phineas had settled down a fair bit, but still chuckled at my reaction.

"What?" I asked, trying to figure out why he was _still_ laughing.

"Well…" he started "If they took out you're lungs, you would be dead, because in order to be alive, you need to BREATHE" He chuckled silently again

"I'm not laughing" I said seriously, with now folded arms, and a little pissed off, he looked sad that I had taken my hand out of his, but then he just looked up at me apologetically

"I'm sorry Isabella; I was just trying to brighten the mood I guess…It's been so depressing sitting here for the past 5 days, waiting for you to wake up…Well, I've only been here for 2 days, because of school and everything but I came as soon as school was over, to make sure you where awake".

His eyes where burning a whole in my soul, I could never stay mad at him…no matter what, I wouldn't be able to stand myself being the least bit of mad at him.

So, my expression softened, a small smile spreading on my face, I took his hand in mine, and he looked up.

"Phineas, don't stress yourself, it doesn't even matter, now, uh, what did you tell my mom?"

"Oh…right, when she asked me why you where with me, and why we where wearing banana suits, I told her that 'It was a dare, by Ferb' so Ferb kinda got the blame for it…he almost blew it, but then I threatened to open his 'Entire Mint condition, collector's Star Trek, figurines, and of course he doesn't want that! So naturally he caved in, but he says 'he did it for love' but I know he did it for 'Star Trek Reasons' now he's grounded for a week…so am I…but mom didn't mind me visiting you here, and now I'm only 3 days till freedom, oh, and Candace is super excited I got busted for something…"

"You've been coming here everyday?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course I have Izzy! I mean, we sort of need to finish where we left off…right?"

I giggled "That will defiantly be a plan, but for now, I need to get out of this hospital"

"Sounds like the perfect plan!" He then looked at his watch, then at the door "You should talk to your mom now, she has been waiting here as much as I have, even though it was a minor surgery, she was still worried"

"Oh, yeah, I better see mom…are-are you leaving?" I stuttered.

He gave me a small smile "I'll see you tomorrow, you'll probably be home by then anyway, considering you've already been healing for 5 days!" he chuckled, then kissed my hand, which left a blush on my cheeks, and before he left out the door, he turned back and said "Oh, and Isabella?"

"Yeah Phin?"

"Ma chérie Je t'aime"

"Stop speaking French, and say it like a man!" I joked

He laughed "I love you"

That most positively put a smile permeant on my face "Love you too"

…***…***…***…***…***…***…

After explaining some things I made up on the spot to my mother, having a chat with the doctor, and a few test, I was free to go home.

It turns out that, the heat from the banana suit made my body feel sick, which made my appendix act up or something, so I fainted because my body doesn't handle pain well.

I stayed unconscious, but it was mainly the drugs that they had pumped into me.

My hip was pretty bruised, but it was healing perfectly.

But mom was still being precautious, which means I have to stay in bed for another day before getting to go back to school and hang out with friends, well, not exactly friends…more of Phineas…

So here I was lying in bed with a cup of hot chocolate that mom had just made me before heading off to work.

Super boredom overtook me, because I was now watching Barney, because it was either that or the Morning News…

After about 5 minutes of 'I love you, you love me' I felt sick to my stomach, so I pulled out my phone and clicked on the Pac-Man app.

It made me smile, thinking about that night with Phineas, after our little Pac-Man adventure, he told me he loved me…

You know, come to think of it, I haven't really had time in my head to actually _think about it_.

Like, I mean, Phineas Flynn, my all time crush actually likes me!

He said he loved me on multiple occasions!

I just can't get over it, that he really likes me.

He makes my heart flutter whenever I see him, or hear his voice.

Phineas could get any girl he wanted within a heart beat, I swear, you go to school, and our whole grade will be swooning over him! It's ridiculous!

But somehow, in a crazy nut shell…he stayed with me, he likes me, and I'm not even that pretty compared to the other girls…well, I'm cute enough to blow out the cute tracker, and defeat the so called 'cutest thing on the planet' and I was known as 'a secret cute weapon' but I still wasn't _teenager perfect_, I didn't wear super short denims, and a tight flower print boob tube.

And then look at me, I wear a white shirt under a pink dress, with a pink bow in my hair!

I need a serious wardrobe change…but not the short denims and a boob tube, I'm not a slut, I am a sweet 14 year old girl, who has been wearing the same old thing for like 4 years!

I drag myself out of my thoughts and walk over to my closet; I dig through some boxes, until I find a large purple box marked _SAVE FOR TEENLIFE (OR PHINEAS EMERGANCY)_

I placed it on my lap, and opened the lid.

Inside laid multiple clothing items.

_Tomorrow, I'll look like a real non-slutty teenage girl._

**I don't know how it turned to that…honestly…It just happened.**

**But I hope you guys thought that chapter was OKAY.**

**And I PROMISE that they will kiss soon.**

**I just like to keep you waiting…I know its evil, but its fun! xD Maybe within the next two chapters it will happen.**

**And lucky for you, I have bruised knees, stomach and ribs, so I won't be going to school tomorrow, which means I will be writing another chapter all tomorrow.**

**Please review and tell me what you think about it, LOVE YOU ALL! xx**


	14. Bus

**Okay, yes, I realise I posted that same chapter twice. I thought it didn't upload last night, so I did it twice, because I'm a dick.**

**And considering I want to make this story as long as I can, I'm trying to bring in new things to it, e.g Isabella's sudden change in clothing, although it won't be that different, only slightly.**

**But she will be the same old Isabella. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, only this story xD**

**Oh, and p.s. I had the need to tell you that I'm watching a twilight marathon, because I'm seriously bruised all over my ribs, stomach, and knees. Dude, I'm in a bad state…**

Phineas's POV:

You don't know how relieved I was to hear that Isabella was finally back at home.

And that today, she would be coming to school!

So here I was, on the morning bus to Danville High school.

(I'm Australian, so when you are 13 you start year 7 which is high school that goes up to year 12, and they are in year 8, Just telling you because it might be different for you!)

"Phineas, calm down, you see Isabella everyday, how come it should be no different to any other day?"

I turned to my green haired brother, feeling a bit anxious but I'm not going to tell him that!

"What makes you think I need to calm down? I am perfectly fine with seeing Isabella!"

"Well for number one: You're shaking as if you have been in an electric recliner for hours. And number two: You and Isabella went through some stuff…which you really haven't told me about yet…"

I sighed, it's true, I haven't told Ferb anything…because, I'm not really sure myself we're we stand. To roughly go over things…we said 'I love you' on multiple occasions, and we've held hands. That's basically it. We haven't kissed, and I haven't officially asked her to be my girlfriend.

"Ferb…I don't know…" His eyes widened "What do you mean 'you don't know'?" HE grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, like a bully would "are you having second thoughts about Isabella! Because if you are-"

"FERB! Settle" He then let go of my shirt

"What I meant was…I'm not sure what me and Isabella actually are…"

I looked up to him, trying to find advice; he had his fingers on his chin, pretending to stroke his beard.

"Go on…" he said in a very thick English accent

"This is serious!" I exclaimed at him.

"What's this I hear about Isabella?" my attention turned to the seat in front of me, where Gretchen was sitting.

"When since did you catch this bus?" I asked

"When since did you have a crush on Isabella?" she shot that back like a sling shot.

"Oh, for about two years…" I said shyly.

"What? Two years? Are you freaking kidding me? Isabella has been waiting like 4 years for you to ask her out, we all thought you where the most oblivious boy on the planet! Hah, well you learn something everyday…"

"Gretchen, what do I do when I get to school? Will it be awkward? Or-or what if she changed her mind!"

Ferb touched my nose to hold me still "Sorry, you where still shaking"

"Thanks bro" he then let go (that kinda rhymed, haha)

"Alright Phineas, you are over reacting" started Gretchen "First of all, it won't be awkward if you just act like yourself! I mean, you have managed to be completely alone with her many times before, what's so different now? And Second, I may as well slap you silly for you to even think that Isabella would change her mind about you!"

"But-but-but, School is different! There are people everywhere! How am I supposed to act around her in public? Do I hug her, and hold her hand? Or do I act like nothing happened? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING! I HAVEN'T BEEN THIS CONFUSED SINCE THAT ISLAND!"

I then felt a hand slap me across the face "thanks Gretchen" said Ferb and put his thumbs up.

"AGAIN, OVER REACTING!" almost shouted Gretchen trying to show the obvious.

"Look, you seem so calm and sweet when you're WITH Isabella, but now, when you're talking about her with us, you are losing your cool! What's wrong with you?"

I had to listen to what she was saying. I was over reacting, and I just needed to take a deep breath, and get a clear mind.

So that's what I did, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and calmed down.

"See, you just need to stop stressing so much about the bad things that WONT happen, and focus on the bright side of things" Gretchen gave me a small smile, She was actually pretty cool for a girl, she always knew what to say, and ever since Ferb and Gretchen started crushing on each other, I've become great friends with Gretchen, she was epic!

"Thanks Gretchen, okay, so when I get to school…what do I do?"

"Oh well that's easy! Just be sweet and romantic, but not too romantic if you get what I mean…"

My head tilted to the side in confusion "Re-frais that for me?"

She sighed "Hold her hand, carry her books, give her a hug every now and then, but don't go over the top, considering you haven't kissed or officially asked her yet, you have got to keep that stuff till school is over"

"Okay…I think I got that…but what do I do after school?"

"First, let's get this straight, you invited her to your roof in the middle of the night just to see her, and got her a flower and stuff, but you can't think of a single thing to do for her after school?"

"My mind isn't working as clear lately I guess…but I could take her to…" I'm sure my face lit up with that idea "you're taking her to Paris aren't you?" said Ferb in an obvious tone "Yes, yes I am." I beamed with delight, spending the rest of the bus ride planning it out in my head.

…***…***…***…***…

The bus pulled into the front of the school.

I looked out the window….and in the far distance of the crowd of teenagers; I saw not a pink…but a purple bow, with long black hair, her back to me, talking to the other fireside girls.

I smiled at the sight of her and headed towards the front of the bus, which was pretty hard considering a lot of kids caught our bus and it was like a flock of birds trying to get a crumb of bread.

Almost to the exit, Ferb tapped me on the shoulder; I turned around, and saw that he had his thumbs up for me, I smiled, then clearly looked over to Gretchen, then put my thumbs up for him, which Gretchen saw, and both had a slight blush on their faces.

I climbed of the dreadful yellow bus and tried to fight my way through the swarming sea of teens.

One I'd reached my destination, I tapped Isabella on the shoulder, and she quickly turned around to face me.

My jaw dropped.

She was wearing a light pink denim skirt, a pair of black converse boots, a white t-shirt, and a small, stylish black vest over it, and a purple bow.

She looked stunning in her new attire, it really suited her.

I grinned "Hi Phineas"

"Hey Izzy" she then gave me a quick hello hug, her hair still smelt like bubble gum.

"So, what do ya think?" she asked while gesturing to her new wardrobe.

"I love it!" I said truthfully, I loved her old look, but I love how she is free to change her look, and now since we where teenagers, change was pretty good, but clothes are just material, I know it's still Isabella inside them.

I mean, just look at me, I had recently changed my attire too.

To black skinny jeans and an orange and white striped hoodie.

We are still the same people inside them, so I think there's something fantastic about that.

After about 5 minutes of talking with her friends, and laughing and such…the bell rang.

I took her hand in mine and we walked to class.

Getting a lot of stares along the way, and also a lot of cheering, whistling and people saying "OMG You guys finally got together!" and "about time dude!" and then Irving getting in our faces and taking pictures that blinded us "I'm putting the new Phinabella couple on my blog!"

Then he just ran away screeching like a baby emu.

Me and Isabella just looked at each other "Phinabella?" We both said in unison.

**Blushies! Okay, I hope that was okay! Review about what you think, and my apologies about my bad writing, typos and ect… Sorry, I'm terrible, I just feel like I could do better, you know?**


	15. Notes and getting caught

**Thanks for the reviews evil munchkins!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

No POV:

"Well that was kind of awkward…" mumbled Isabella as her and Phineas entered their class room, hands still intertwined.

"What part? The Irving thing or the everyone staring thing?" asked Phineas

"Both…but probably the Irving thing more, where did he even come from?" said Isabella while sitting down at her desk, and Phineas doing the same (they share the same desk in Science).

"Yeah, He kinda just popped out of nowhere huh?" Isabella giggled "Yeah, remember when we first met him? He was in your lounge room, how did he even get in there in the first place?"

"Yeah…Ferb found the attic window open later that day." They both then had a good laugh at the fun memories they had had, still not mentioning their 'situation'.

Though as class went on they got lost in the world of Science, both Phineas and Isabella where quite fascinated when it came to science, that's why the teacher paired them as Science buddies, but she seemed to know how to pick the perfect couple….

In the middle of class, while the class was learning about physics and nitrogen or something smart like that…Phineas and Isabella where already done with their work.

Sometimes they even chased each other in their work, to see who could finish first.

It was pretty darn cute if you ask me!

Anyway…while the entire class was still finishing their work (accept for Phineas, Isabella, and Baljeet, who had done his, AND Buford's work already.)

Phineas passed a small folded note to Isabella under the desk.

She willingly opened it, and read

_Sit with me at lunch? Alone?_

_-Phineas._

She smiled, and bit her lip to keep her from screaming.

_Absolutely! But what if someone interrupts us again?_

She folded the piece of paper perfectly and passed it back to Phineas under the table.

The young boy had to think for a moment before replying to that.

_Uh, we will have to wing it!_

_-Phineas._

Isabella slightly giggled to that last comment and wrote back.

_Guess so Phin! Can't wait._

_-oh, and you don't have to keep signing your name, I know who it is silly!_

She slowly passed the note again, but…oh no.

"Mr Flynn and Miss Garcia-Shapiro, would you mind giving me that note?" asked the bald grumpy teacher, Mr Hoot, who was now standing in front of their desk, staring down at them.

"Uh, sure…" replied a now shaky Isabella, who handed the note to the teacher.

Phineas gulped in terror.

"Hmm, I expected better from you two, than to pass notes in class, you may be finished your work, but that does not mean 'pass notes'" he scoffed.

He walked back over to his desk sternly.

But then turned around to face the class, still holding the piece of paper, "Actually, to prevent you two from detention, I may as well read this to the class?"

Phineas's eyes wide in terror, he stood up "no!"

But he realised what he was doing and quickly sat back down.

"No? Well then, would you like detention then?"

"No!" Isabella replied she couldn't get detention; her mother was very stricked about the way she acted in school.

"Then I guess you will have no problem, me reading this note to the class?"

The two young and terrified teens shook their heads, while both thinking _Oh shit, we are DEFENATLY going to get interrupted now!_

Mr Hoot cleared his throat and began to read "Sit with me at lunch? Alone? Phineas.

Hmm…Absolutely, but what if someone interrupts us again? ….We will just have to wing it! Phineas." The teacher did a weird grunting laugh "uhh…Guess so Phin…Can't wait.

Oh, and you don't have to keep signing your name, I know who it is silly."

There was dead silence in the room after that, complete embarrassment took the vibe of the room. If it where night time, there would have been cricket noises.

Different…

**Well that's all I can do for the night, hope it wasn't too short for your liking.**

**Please review, cause I LOVE THEM REVIEWS!**


	16. Awkward Classes

**Hello fellow readers! I would just like to say thank you for the 130 reviews, and that you are all simply EPIC!**

**And this chapter involves a very short mentioning of M rated business!**

**Now, on with this amazing story of mine… (Sarcasm) *cough, cough* …cricket noises…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and I shall…sadly not ever, ever own it, unless I suddenly move to America and age to 29, and just so happen to be best friends with the creators who like my style and allow me to write an episode… so yeah, it's not going to happen.**

Sorry, I like having this in my Point of view, it's actually easier writing this way, so I'm really sorry if you don't like the way I write, but hey? Tomato, tomado.

No POV:

The first 3 periods went less than well…

Would you like to know what happened that made them so terrible?

Well, here it is.

To start of first period, the teacher decided to read their private notes in front of the entire class!

How fantastic! And to top it all off, everyone and anyone was up in their faces. All asking the same, but yet different question "Are you guys an item?", "what's going on here?", "When did it happen?", "How come I didn't know about it?", "Omg, congrats guys!", and the classic "You guys FINALLY got together!"

So as you can see, it wasn't the best morning in history for Phineas and Isabella.

Oh, but wait! There's more!

Second period: It just so happened that today in Physical Education, they started a new section of work. Sexual Education…DA DA DAAA!

I know, sitting next to your crush, whilst a video is playing, explaining to you 'what sex is', in which, too two certain fourteen year olds, was highly inappropriate in their situation, it certainly did not make anything less awkward.

Now, as we move onto period 3…it wasn't so much of embarrassing as it was darn right cute! This is the current time… English class.

Phineas entered the class room first, talking to Ferb about the embarrassing turn outs that had just happened, then shortly after that, entered Isabella and Adyson.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Phineas where an item?!" said Adyson harshly, but not being too loud so that the whole class could hear their conversation.

"I'm sorry! I just had so much on my mind, I didn't really have time to tell anyone, and besides, this is the only class we have together, I wouldn't have been able to tell you any other time this morning" argued Isabella.

"Well, you could have texted me in class!" she shot back.

Isabella just rolled her eyes "I didn't want to get you in trouble for your phone going off now did I?"

"I don't care if I get in trouble! This is far too important to be ignored!"

Isabella just sighed, this is why she loves her friends, they find her life 'too important to be ignored', so how could you not love them?

The two girls went their separate ways and sat at their desks, as did Phineas and Ferb.

Isabella and Phineas both sat in the back row, and desks next to each other, Ferb in the front of Phineas, and Adyson sat next to Ginger up the front.

Phineas turned to Isabella and smiled; she soon saw him and smiled back.

Ferb knew they where smiling, which made him smile.

"Good morning class!" shouted the best teacher in that school, Mrs Spindale.

She was by far the most fun teacher they had ever encountered! She made school fun, and class projects epic, and at the start of each term, kids could sit where they wanted, she didn't believe in 'arranged seating'.

The entire class yelled back in cheery voices "Good morning Mrs Spindale!"

Mrs Spindale grinned at her class sweetly "Okay, so we all finished our Tree Hunger projects yesterday…so that means today is, and don't hate me class, Romeo and Juliet! The best shake sphere can do! Eek!" she was obviously exited about it…the class however, where groaning, but some where cheering.

"We will start the movie today! Right after we make a title page in our exercise books! Now, chop chop!" she clapped her hands together, and then wrote something on the board while everyone pulled out books and pencil cases from their bags.

"So Isabella" said Phineas as he turned his head to the girl next to him, she popped her head up "yeha?"

"Do you like Romeo and Juliet?" he asked dumbly, he had planned to say something else, but she took the words out of his brain.

"Uh, yeah, I've read it already, but the movie is probably different, how about you?" He thought she said it all so smoothly, but inside of her, she was stuttering.

"Oh, um, no, I've never read or seen it, but I've heard of it and stuff…ya know, forbidden love, death…but oh! I've seen Gnomeo and Juliet! It's just like it but with gnomes…"

That made Isabella go loose with giggles "I don't think I've seen that version!" she said sweetly.

"We should watch it one day…together?"

Isabella was quite taken aback with that "Like a-a uh, date?" she gulped.

Phineas slowly nodded "Uh, yeah" but at the end of it, he had a smile on his face.

"Well then, I'd like that" she grinned.

There was a really romantic long pause at that moment, just looking into each others eyes, but that was rudely interrupted by Mrs Spindale "Alright, enough title paging! On with the movie! And If you haven't finished the title page, please do it for homework!"

Everyone agreed as she placed in the DVD to Romeo and Juliet and started the movie.

The class was silent for most of the movie, but all Phineas and Isabella could do was stare at the clock, they couldn't keep still any longer, they both needed answers, they needed them now!

Seconds ticked by the minutes…tick, tock, tick, tock…urg!

Though, both occasionally watching the movie, they blushed, Romeo and Juliet where sweet and secretive. Juliet on her balcony, and Romeo begging for her to come down (is this right? I've never read or seen the movie, I don't even know what I'm doing, so sorry).

But anyway, they thought it was romantic, Isabella day dreaming of Phineas doing these things for her, and Phineas taking mental notes on how to be romantic.

It was a nice moment in both their minds; they just wished they could have been at the same desk, holding hands in secret, while blushing like crazy.

That would be nice, just to be a little secret, but to enjoy each others compony.

But even day dreams have to come to an end at one point.

The bell rang, the movie stopped and everyone scattered out of the room in a big rush.

And as Phineas and Isabella both thought as the walked out of the room _Time for lunch, time for answers._

**I know that was super short but I'm super tired, and my laptop needs to be turned off in 15 minutes or I get grounded! DA DA DAAA!**

**And I have 15 minutes to put SOME effort into a chapter for another story.**

**Sorry for typo's and shitness.**

**Review it good love bugs!**


	17. LUNCH!

**I thank everyone for their reviews, and thanks for the heads up on the rushing thing, but I think the reason for my under-explaining, is because I only get time to write late at night, and I usually get this great idea and write it down before I forget it, I forget things REALLY easily.**

**So I'm sorry for the lack of detail in my stories, but let's go back a notch, I am in the highest English class, and I'm 13.**

**I'm not super woman, nor a good writer, and for that, my apologies.**

**But, anyway, enough with my blabbering! **

**I am Mr Wombat man,**

**Chapter 17 ladies and gentleman! (Mostly ladies, because I don't know any MALE Phinabella's…)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not a chance that I own it.**

No POV:

Phineas walked through those halls with courage on his face and fear in the pit of his stomach.

Isabella walked swiftly through those same halls with as much fear and nervousness as Phineas, but for her, it was a dream come true for that young girl, she had been waiting so long for Phineas to finally come around and notice her!

And, I know, I know…They have already fessed up to it! They told each other 'I love you' as you know, on multiple occasions.

But, this thing is defiantly not official! Love may have been proclaimed, but nothing was set in stone of where they stand towards their relationship, and how where they meant to know that exactly? Oh, I know, by having the 'talk', and no, the 'talk' is not what you have with your parents when it's time to learn about sex, no.

But we've all been there, you have to ask that question: what are we? Whether, you've kissed, or have been flirting, or if you both know the other person has feelings for you, where do you stand? So once in a while, or one point in your life, you must have the 'talk'.

So here they where, face to face, nose to nose, in the middle of the cafeteria, trays in their hands, and love building up in their hearts.

"Hi Phineas, What'cha up to?" asked Isabella, mixing up her catch phrase just a tad.

"Hey Isabella, just about to eat lunch…you?" Uh, small talk? Pathetic Phineas Flynn… and Isabella…small talk sucks.

"Samzies" there was a long pause of silence right then, they where both thinking it: _want to join me for lunch?_

"So, uh, Isabella" started Phineas, oh so very smoothly *cough, cough* (sarcasm) "Are you, um, s-still u-up on my offer for, uh, sitting with me at lunch?"

_There it is._

"Of course Phineas, as long as we don't get interrupted again, like the um…" she used her mind to count the over population of times they had been interrupted "10 times! Wow, our lives are messed up…" both grinning, _our lives may be messed up, but we wouldn't have it any other way. _The pair giggled, but they never knew that, in fact, where thinking the exact same things that day…

Another long silence past through them, Isabella rocking back and forth on her toes, whilst Phineas was shaking like Pinkie the chiwawa!

"So…Phineas, should we uh, go to the…?" spoke Isabella in a slow and obvious tone, Phineas's eye's doing a weird popping thing "Wait, what?"

"We are meant to eat lunch together…?" She was now standing on her toe nails awaiting his answer.

"Oh, yeah, we're still going that!" he smiled, obviously not getting the big picture.

Isabella sighed "its lunch"

"Yeah" mental face palm, he was just standing there like an idiot! I know Phineas was oblivious, but he was just being darn right dumb at this point! And all she was saying is _are we going to go sit down?_

But maybe she needed to make that clearer to him.

"Its lunch. We're sitting together. Let's go!" played by a real ice queen there Isabella!

"Oh! Right, sorry Izzy, I'm just, spaced."

She smiled, he had finally come to his senses because he was now leading the way to a small deserted table in the far end of the cafeteria, and as far away from their friends as they could possibly get.

Phineas placed his red tray full of food on the table, then rushed over to Isabella, pulled out her seat for her, and bowed, as only a gentleman should, although still being overly dramatic.

The young lay in pink giggled to her boyfr- uh, I mean, 'friend' and extra emphasis on 'friend'.

"Thanks Phineas" giggled Isabella (she giggles a lot, because, well, a girls gotta flirt!)

Using a fake French accent "You're very welcome Madame!"

"Ooh, Madame, how fancy!" exclaimed Isabella in a posh English accent.

Phineas sat down as they both had a small laughing fit, but they both knew it must come to an end, and that they would have to talk about their situation/relationship, and they only had 40 minutes to do so.

But, who would be the one to start it?

So they spoke each others name at the same time, making it sound like this:

"Phin-"-"abella" once they said that, they heard the word they had made, and then understood Irving's 'Phinabella' thing. "Ohhh, Phinabella" they said, once again, at the same time, though they laughed at the funny nick name, and rather both enjoyed it.

"I guess we now know what 'Phinabella' is" Phineas chuckled.

"Yeah and why they've been saying it!"

The pair had a good old laugh at that, why wouldn't you? Even though it wasn't that funny at all, but, they needed something to cover up their nervousness.

But once they had calmed down, they became more serious, Phineas decided to steal half of Ferb's identity and be the 'man of action' and smooth, just like Ferb, his quiet brother could do anything and not lose his cool.

"Isabella, we need to talk about…us. I mean, what exactly are we?" he asked, a bit baffled.

Isabella appeared to be thinking for a moment, but soon spoke, and took a plunge by reaching over to Phineas's hands from across the table and held them in hers.

"Well, we love each other, right?" he slowly nodded "then what are we waiting for?"

His head tilted to the side, and Isabella obviously thought he looked as if he where the cutest thing on the planet.

"I'm not quite sure I'm following you?"

"Well…I don't actually think I'm following myself either…so, where both screwed" a mischievous smile appeared on her face; as did one appear on Phineas's "so, where do we go from here?"

Isabella just shrugged her shoulders

"hmmm…well, by my perspective" started Phineas "I would've, and I should've, a long time ago, asked you to be my girlfriend"

Isabella's heart sank with an overflow of happiness, a million thoughts racing through her mind, _what does he mean by 'a long time ago'? an-and OMG he said 'girlfriend', 'you', 'to be' and 'asked' and 'GIRLFRIEND!' Phineas Flynn's girlfriend? I like it._

"R-really Phineas?" asked Isabella batting her lashes.

"Well, yah! You are the only girl I've ever met who I ever fell for! You like me for me, not the things I build or whatever; I actually don't know how someone as pretty and popular as you could like me! I mean, there are guys who look way better than me at this school! So you come after me, and it's weird because to me you are the cutest, sweetest, most amazing person I know you're your just…indescribable in my mind" a warm smile entered Phineas's triangular, weird shaped face.

Tears almost entering Isabella's eyes, she couldn't have been more thrilled that Phineas had said something so sweet to her, although she knew that those tears could not escape her face, because, well, they where in a public place, full of kids they know, and if they saw her crying, they would automatically rush to her side and beat up Phineas for making her cry.

So she sucked it up, but Phineas was snapping inside, he himself couldn't believe that he had enough courage to say those things.

"Do you really mean that?" he just nodded a little bit too ferociously.

She popped up from her seat from across the table and was now sitting next to him, she took his hand, and leaned her head on his shoulder, Phineas blushed furiously, and thinking how well this day had gone so far.

"I think the same about you ya know" started Isabella, her head still on his shoulder/chest.

"I never thought you would like me, all the girls are drooling over you, and you could get whoever you want within a puff of air. And I really don't know why, but whenever I see you, I get butterflies in my stomach; I just can't help but…love you. Every day I'm just dying to see you, I guess that's why I always say 'what'cha dooin?'" she slightly giggled at that memory, of her thinking of ways to flirt with Phineas, so one day she just said it, and never stopped.

She was about to continue speaking but Phineas interrupted.

"Say no more Izzy, I have a surprise this afternoon, so…how about we just eat our lunch?"

She nodded, and she couldn't keep still thinking about the surprise that awaits her after school.

**Yeah, yeah, that's a shit chapter, all of them are so, and who am I kidding? I suck all together.**

**But I just want to tell you about the dream I had last night, I was on the moon with Phineas and Ferb and the whole gang, and I accidentally opened the door and ran out of oxygen, and I just so happened to be sleeping at a friends house, and I had been sleep talking, she said I was saying "Cheese Tart" and then kept rolling around saying "No! No! No!"**

**Odd isn't it? Sorry, just had the need to tell you about my Cheese tart dream! Good night fanfiction! **


	18. Nifty Friends

**I got no reviews for the last chapter, now…how is that positive feedback? Eh, I don't care, as long as ya reading, I'ma writing.**

**Enjoy, and sorry about any spell errors and typo's, I'm not a professional at this, I just do it to put my Phinabella stories out there and be a free little monster like I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, and I don't know why I have to write this in, because I don't think anyone is going to sue me on FANFICTION! **

**Fan…fiction? It's fiction for fans to read and write. Duhh!**

**AAHHHHHH! I feel mean for some reason? Maybe it's because I hit this girl in the boob with a base ball today…it was an accident! But I hate her anyway…so…ON WITH THE STORY YOUNG GRASSHOPPER CHILDREN!**

Isabella's POV:

Last class of the schooling day…come on, come on! END, END!

Erg! It was bad enough that I didn't share this class with Phineas, but now all that went through my mind is what Phineas has planned for me after school!

Everything is just such a blur…I need a moment to re-cap this entire situation!

Plus, considering I've finished my Math work for the day, I might as well think for a minute or two, and at least try and get through these last 15 minutes of school and class, and everything. *sigh* there is only one thing on my mind, and that thing is Phineas Flynn. He is not my official boyfriend, but we love each other, we haven't been on any official dates…well, if you consider eating macaroni and cheese while holding hands under his kitchen table, and sitting on his roof with banana suits a date, well, again, we are poorly messed up…but anyway, he has a surprise for me, and I'll be waiting there to receive it. I don't know what it might be, whether it is a trinket, photo of us two, a hug, a kiss…a kiss. That would surly clear things up.

But, no matter what may be awaiting me, I will love it, because it will be from Phineas.

Gosh, I never thought this relationship stiff is hard and confusing!

I will never know how Candace manages to keep Jeremy tied around her finger, I mean, I actually wonder why Jeremy likes Candace, she is really obsessive with trying to bust Phineas and Ferb, and well, all of us when we are building cool stuff, I never got the whole idea of how 'busting' her brothers will bring her joy…wait a minute, I'm getting so off topic here! Well, that's probably the first time I've had something else on my mind other than Phineas…let's go back to that topic shall we? Okay, um…

"Isabella!" I jumped high from my seat as I realised that Holly was now standing in front of me and my desk.

"Oh, uh, Hi Holly didn't see you there" I then rearranged all my work to appear as if I where doing work, which I obviously wasn't.

"Uh, huh, yeah, Isabella, you haven't talked to me, or any of the other fireside girls like the whole day! What's going on with you...and Phineas?" she said while tapping her foot quite angrily.

"Well, I, I mean, we, I don't know exactly…It's a long story Holly, and I'm sorry I've been ignoring you guys, I've just got a lot on my mind is all…"

A warm smile randomly spread across her face "Don't worry about it Isabella, but you've got to tell me the deets! Like, what's been going on that's made you 'not know'?" Holly was now in her toes in excitement of my answer.

"Well, take a seat!" I said motioning to the empty seat next to me, that was usually taken by this weird girl named Amber, she has red hair and freckles, and she constantly talks about her love of cotton swabs, llama's, and Irving…which is quite disturbing, but she wasn't at school because she was on vacation with her parents visiting some sort of giant llama? I don't know, but it's weird…

Holly willingly took a seat next to me, we turned to face each other and I immediately began to talk, I didn't want to strain her from information any longer.

"Okay, it all started on Friday, he saw these drawings in my book and threw this crumpled piece of paper at me…

Switch to Phineas's POV:

I sat next to my brothers' misshaped head in Math.

Ferb and I only had few classes together, such as Math and History, and the only class I didn't have with Isabella was Math…ah, Isabella, what am I going to do? Well, I know what I'm going to do, but I don't know what I'm going to do! Does that make sense?

*sigh* Let me make this a tad clearer.

I've decided to take Isabella to Paris, I know it sounds a little cliché, but I just couldn't help myself! We all, the gang and I, about 2 years ago, in order to chase the sun, we travelled around the world in one day on the sun beater 3000, and at one point we stopped in Paris to re-fuel, and un-lucky us, our plane crashed!

The only thing on my mind was fixing the plane, and making it the best and longest day of summer (and getting our bikes back) I didn't even notice the girl in pink singing about how I didn't feel the same way, wait, let me re-phrase that, I DID notice Isabella singing, I was just too much of a wimp to take those things into action, I know I seemed completely clueless to what was happening, but all that was, was my mind trying to adjust and think about it.

It broke my heart that I couldn't have romantic love scene on a bridge with her, or whisper Ma chérie Je t'aime in her ear, or sit with her on that beach, or have heard the rest of that sentence (even though I now know what it was).

But, the main thing I learnt that day was, indeed, that I was head over heals, in love with Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"Phineas stop thinking about Isabella and give me the answer to number 13!"

"Huh, uh, what?" I wiped the bit of now realised drool on my mouth and faced him "uh, what makes you think I'm thinking about Isabella? Pfft! You're delusional!"

Ferb just sighed "You can drop the act Phineas, we all know you two are" he then rose to fingers to make speech marks "in love" he put his hands down "but, I just don't get it, you've got her! Why are you so damn nervous?"

I've got to give it to the man, a few years without being a man of words made him wise with words, he had a valid point…why was I so damn nervous?

"I really don't know Ferb; I'm in such a pickle! I know what I'm doing this afternoon, I know that I'm taking Izzy to Paris" I rose two fingers to make quote marks "the city of love" I then dropped them "But when I get there, I have no clue what to do! You know what I mean?"

"First of all, I think we're both using quote marls wrong, and, I like ENGLISH PICKLES, which, I know, is quite random in this dilemma, but I thought it would make it slightly more dramatic…and also, if you want to know what to do for her in Paris, just listen to the song"

Mental face palm of obliviousness "Ferb! I can't believe I didn't think of that myself! Thanks bro, I owe you one! Wait…how do I listen to the song?"

Ferb randomly pulled a tape recorder out of his shirt, along with a little bag, his hand reached inside and pulled out a small tape, and he handed it to me.

"I knew you recorded everything! I just knew it!"

I read the small label on the tape, it read: _Isabella, City of love (note, if Phineas doesn't get the message, give it to him, If all fails, slap him)_

"Thanks Ferb"

He gave his signatures thumbs up, when something occurred to me "How will I listen to it? I don't have a tape listener or anything!"

But, that was a foolish question; Ferb is always fully prepared for anything, he pulled out from his pocket a walkman.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Dude, you're epic"

**Okay, I hope that suited your standards.**

**It was kind of a little look back of what was happening, and a little preview as of what will happen in Paris, although I don't want it to be a cliché story, I will mix it up a notch!**

**And also, the random character 'Amber' is based on my friend Amber, she has red hair, freckles and is incredibly weird, I love her (but she does not have an obsession with cotton swabs, llama's and Irving)**

**LOL! Keep your cool and LLAMA ON!**

**Review it munchkins :) You know ya wanna~~~~**


	19. Blind folded

**Time to party and be epic my friends, because, this, this is MY CREATION!**

**Ladies and GENTLEMAN, I give you…Crumpled love, chapter 19.**

**Disclaimer: ….eh**

Isabella's POV:

Keep your cool Isabella! Whatever my surprise is, I bet it's great! But I just can't calm down! I mean, for all I know, he could be rejecting me, maybe he doesn't love me! What if this was all a hoax, or like a TV show? Like 'Busted' or 'You've been punked!'

How on earth can I even know the truth! But, maybe I need to focus on the positive, and not on the heavy…like, when he was talking to me at lunch, the amazing things he said about me, he couldn't have just made that up on the spot, and plus, Phineas is not like that, he is a pure and friendly guy, I don't think he has it in him to do something that cruel just to mess with my heart.

That's defiantly not the Phineas Flynn I know…wait a minute, what the heck am I worrying about? Yeahhh, Isabella, you are so overreacting! It's all going to turn out perfectly fine!

Alright, enough with my thoughts, I bet you are just DYING to hear what's going to happen in the real world with Phineas and I.

So here it is…

I'm standing at the front of Danville High School, my backpack slung over my shoulders, wobbly knees, and a pounding heart.

Everyone around me where walking, chatting, laughing, and waiting for buses and parents so they could go home.

Me? I was just standing there like a little idiot, where is Phineas? Where are all my friends in that fact? They should be here waiting for there rides home, I know that Holly had left about 5 minutes ago with her mom…wait, speaking of home, how am I getting there? Mom had dropped me off to school (she didn't want me catching the bus right after I had had my appendix removed, even though I have had 6 days to heal.

And I know that mom is working late tonight, so anyway I get home, it doesn't matter…I'll just wait to see what Phineas wants to do.

Right then, Phineas walked out of the schools entrance, sexy as always, red hair as always, yeah, that was Phineas, he walked over to me with a grin plastered on his face "Hey Isabella! Ready to go?" I was confused "what do you mean? Like home?"

"No silly! The surprise! Don't you remember?" he said in a cheery tone.

"Oh yeah! Right, so we have to go to it?"

He chuckled a little "Well it's not going to come to us, now is it?"

"Well, I'm not sure I can answer that, I don't know what this surprise is"

He smiled at me and took my hand in his "Don't worry, you will soon enough," we both stared walking towards the foot path that eventually leads to our houses "but, when It's time to go to the surprise, you'll need to wear a blind fold"

What does he mean? Why do I need to wear a blind fold? Either it's something completely romantic or I'm on 'Punked!'

"Okaaay, why?" I asked

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Isabella, it will be the best date ever!"

My heart skipped a few beats "a-a date?"

"Uh, yeah, I thought, well, the surprise is more like a date than anything so…first dates gotta be perfect, and we've gotta have a first date right? Well, I don't know if the banana suit incident counts as a date, but…"

Wow, I can't believe I'm going on my first date with Phineas!

How exciting! What do I say?

"Wow Phineas, I didn't realise this was a date, I'm excited to see where you are taking me!"

"I'm sure you will love it Izzy!" that was the only talk about our date as we walked home, to be honest, I thought it would be all awkward, but after that small period of silence, we just talked as if it where last week, as if we where best friends, which we are, and I really like that we can still talk about our regular old riff raff, and about random facts that no one cares about but just us two, I'm pretty sure that's one of the main reasons I fell in love with him, I can be purely myself around him, and he can be himself around me too.

So for that entire walk home, we where ourselves instead of being completely awkward about our feelings, I hope after we get our relationship all sorted out, we can go back to this, but you know, holding hands, and _kissing_ *blushing at the thought* but, you know what I mean right?

We could be the perfect couple but still be best of friends who understand each other properly.

Yeah, I know I'm getting completely of topic at the moment, but sometimes, I need to look at the best friends' part of Phineas and Me.

I love every part of Phineas, whether it's our friendship or our 'romantic' interests in each other, I absolutely love it.

"Okay Izzy, time to put on the blind fold!" He exclaimed happily once we reached our homes.

"Where's the blind fold?" I wondered

Just then he reached inside his school bag and pulled out a red bandana, held it up and smiled.

"You….and Ferb, are the most prepared people I know!" I said happily while taking a few steps towards him, "You ready?" He asked sweetly "Ready" I said with confidence in my voice, I spun around, and Phineas then placed the blind fold on my eyes and tied it up at the back on my head.

All I could see was darkness, and all I could hear was the pleasant sound of Phineas's voice guiding me.

I heard him pull something out of his bag, then he mumbled something that I couldn't understand, he took my hand, and I could almost hear him smiling.

Suddenly, I felt something weird happen, it was only for a split second, but I knew something had happened, I felt as though I where standing on different terrain or something?

My ears yet again picked up some movement, I could hear people talking, but I couldn't pick up the things they where saying.

Phineas's hand led me somewhere, I was giggling a little bit as he dragged me along "When can I take this blindfold off?"

"Soon" he kept pulling me, I think at one point we where in an elevator, and soon I could feel the wind in my hair, and my hands on some sort of railing.

"Alright Izzy," he pulled off the bandana from my eyes, which left my blinded eyes seeing one of the most amazing sights I've seen.

Paris.

**Nifty! 19 chapters! Most I've done in my life, and I know It's super short but…at least it's something, and I don't know about you, but for a short chapter, I kinda like it!**

**Pleas review or your lungs shall be stolen!**


	20. Paris part 1

**Why do I bother writing these things? Seriously, oh, wait, just to say a quick word…I agree! SAVE THE LEAPORDS! (You know what I'm talking about *Winkie face*)**

**Disclaimer: again, no need random citizen! Danny, or should we say Danny!**

**Wait, what am I talking about? Haha I KNOW, DANNY PHANTOM!**

**But, yeah I don't own Phineas and Ferb…**

**Note: I will translate some of the need to know French in brackets now, read on!**

Isabella's POV:

This is not happening! We are in Paris! This city of love! And where on the Eiffel tower! This day just keeps on getting better and better every single second.

I was speechless, as if my words got lost somewhere, I don't know what it was, but I couldn't find the perfect thing to say here.

I look over to Phineas, who is standing next to me and smiling, I smiled at him, and we continued to stare into each others eyes for a fantastic moment, and when that moment was over, I managed to find some sort of speaking source in me "Phi-Phineas, this is, this is just…AMAZING!" I tackled him in a huge bear hug, he rapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back, he whispered in my ear "I know it was cliché at the hospital when I said it, but I think it would work perfectly in this situation"

"What do you mean?" I replied through whisper "Ma chérie Je t'aime"

As soon as I heard it, and even though it's been used already by him, I couldn't help the blush spreading across my cheeks, I may not know much French, but I sure know what that means.

_(If you don't know 'Ma chérie Je t'aime' means 'my darling I love you')_

I just hugged him tighter "Oh Phineas, Je t'aime aussi!"

_('Oh Phineas, I love you too)_

After a few minutes of embracing our love, we let go of each other, Phineas took my hand instead "Come on Izzy! We have sights to see and only a short amount of time to do it!"

I giggled at Phineas's enthusiasm "Well, you know what they say, Carpe Diem!"

We laughed and talked about the memory of 'Rollercoaster the musical' as we rode the slow elevator down the Eiffel tower.

Once we exited, I took in my surroundings; a large array of green tree's all lined up, beautiful lakes and fountains, French people talking French…even though I've been here before, It just stands out more for some reason, and I actually know the reason, he was standing right next to me, his fingers intertwined within mine.

Phineas dragged me over to a small flower stall, or shall I say _Fleur Stal_.

He grabbed a flower and handed the lady a money bill of some sort, as soon as he faced me I had, yet, another blush on my cheeks, presented to me was a red rose, I took it gently out of his hands, and put it up to my nose and sniffed the delightful scent of rose.

We continued to walk through the streets of Paris, hands entwined, we laughed at random things, we stopped and gave a mime with a red balloon a dollar, and then we decided to throw a bucket of water on him, because he just looked so miserable.

We walked pass a small shop selling varieties of hats, I stopped there to look at some pink and purple berets, while Phineas modelled the blue ones, he tried on one that suited him perfectly, his hair hung messily from the hat, it kind of looked like when he wears a helmet, but more sexier.

I giggled when he placed a purple beret on me "You look great!" he then took both hats to the counter, pulled out a few notes and grinned as we wore them out of the store.

We where matching! I thought it was adorable!

We stopped outside of a café, Phineas and I peered through the window, a posh man with a moustache was lighting up a crème brûlée with a small blow torch "Hey, look at that nifty little blow torch! Whoa, déjà vu…" Yes, déjà vu indeed…there was something about today that seemed oddly familiar, and I just couldn't seem to place my finger on it…

"Isabella, do you wanna share a crème brûlée with me?" Yeah, I know this from somewhere, but I was too taken aback with romance to really think about it.

"Sure Phineas!" He led me inside the small fancy café, we took a seat at a table for two, and almost instantly the waiter with the weird moustache came over

"Bonjour mademoiselle et monsieur, que voudriez-vous aujourd'hui?" he asked in a heavy French accent, again, I don't know much French, so Phineas made our order "une crème brûlée à partager" The man nodded and scribbled down our order on a small note pad "Qu'en est-il des boissons?"

Phineas turned to me "What drink would you like?"

I thought for a moment and stared at the Menu that I couldn't read "Uh, I'll have a cherry soda" He smiled "nice choice"

"deux sodas cerises s'il vous plaît" the man nodded and walked off to somewhere.

"So Isabella, what do you think of Paris?" he motioned to around us, obviously meaning 'Paris'

"Oh, I love it! This is so romantic Phineas!"

"Well, I am certainly glad you think so, I've been planning it all day!"

I giggled

**(Yeah, I know she giggles a lot, get over the fump! I can't think of another word)**

"You know, there is something about today that gives me major déjà vu!"

He did a strange awkward laugh "ye-heh, I bet it's nothing…oh look at that, uh, llama!" he randomly pointed to the window behind me, I turned my head around to see why there would be a llama in Paris, and sure enough, there was a llama standing out there, a random guy in a Mexican hat was letting small children ride his llama for 5 dollars according to the sign.

"Huh, well what do you know…" I said to myself, I rearranged myself so I was facing Phineas again "I told you there was a llama!" we both cracked up laughing at how odd it was to see a llama and a guy in a Mexican hat.

I mean, what are the odds?

Soon after the llama incident, the moustache waiter walked over with our meal, he placed it in the middle of Phineas and I, and he took out a blowtorch and lit the crème brulee "voici, flambé!"

Flambé?

"Crème brulee!" said Phineas correcting him, the man looked apologetic "euh, oui, c'est ce que je voulais dire" he then just ran away, back to the kitchen I guess, he came out seconds later holding two cherry sodas.

_(The waiter said 'uh,yes, that's what I meant' after he randomly went FLAMBBE! And I won't translate the rest because it's just ordering food.)_

I shook of the weird happenings and picked up my drink, but before taking a sip, I stopped, and raised my glass a tad "to us." I said while smiling, Phineas quickly picked up his glass too, and we clinked them together and laughed.

We dug into our treat afterwards, we ate till there was only a bite left, Phineas and I stared at it intensely "You can have it" he gave up

"hmm…" I put my fork down on the small bite of crème brulee, and with a quick whip of my fork, I halved it, they where small pieces, but I didn't want to be greedy, I wanted to share it with Phineas.

He looked at me and smiled "you're awesome" I giggled lightly "I know, I know…"

We both ate our small bits of desert, and I was truly stuffed after that.

"We did good Phineas" I said as we relaxed in our seats, staring at the empty plate "I know, so, what do you want to do after this?" he asked

"hmm, maybe we could take a strole down the Champs-Élysées?" I said, I always did want to go see it, and now I know why everything is so familiar…

**oooh! Thrilling! She knows what Phineas is up too! What's she going to do? Why is the llama drunk? Why is Perry on the top on the Eiffel tower? Review, and wait for a chapter to find out, I might make it the craziest chapter yet!**


	21. Paris part 2

**I am writing this chapter…now…first I will write this little authors note: Someone asked how the phone was working if they had a blackout, well, there is this thing called a mobile phone, in which doesn't get affected by a electricity shortage *Winkie face***

**Disclaimer: I HATE YOU DISCLAIMER! GO DIE IN A HOLE!**

No POV:

Okay…I am defiantly on to him now, something back there in the café, I don't know, it was like memories coming flooding back to me, I suddenly knew or _remembered_ the reason that Phineas had brought me here.

About 2 years ago, the summer where it all began, the summer that Phineas and Ferb had decided would be the best summer ever! It really was the best summer ever, and there was one day that had been the longest day I've ever experienced, that day, we crashed, I got my heart broken, crashed again, almost got him, but I decided that _hey, this is not the Phineas Flynn I fell in love with_, so I gave up my last chance for romance that day, and to be honest, I wouldn't change it, that was one of the best days of my life.

And besides that, I know what he was doing…That moment in Paris, I sung a song to myself about how he didn't notice me, about how perfect it was, and he never heard it, because that boy is clueless!

He even said himself 'a boy, a girl, alone in Paris, love should've been the foregone conclusion!'

That wasn't the case for us then, but perhaps it is now.

But somehow he had heard my song, and he is trying to make up for it all now by doing all the things that I listed in said song.

I didn't mind, I mean, I wanted him to do those things then, why can't he do them now? What would make it any less romantic?

"Wow, the champ-elysees is amazing Phineas!" I exclaimed happily as we walked hand in hand through the long street of small, vintage shops and whatnot.

"Yeah, it's so Parisy!"

"Is that even a word?" I asked

"Probably not, but, hey! I just thought of another way to say something!" Phineas exclaimed

"What do you mean? 'Another way to say something?'" I asked curiously.

"I ove-lerb uo-yerb" was he speaking…Ferb Latin? It took me to rearrange the letters…

Then it hit me, he said 'I love you' in ferb Latin!

"Aaww" I hugged him in a surprise attack

"I ove-lerb ou-yerb oo-terb!" I spoke back, IN FERB LATIN!

We both laughed and continued to walk.

No POV:

For another hour, life was perfect for Phineas and Isabella, they went and pursued the galleries, sat and ate a crepe sucree at some Parisian café, did a bit of shopping, and then something odd happened as they where walking over a bridge, well not _a _bridge, it was _the_ bridge, the same bridge that Candace got her love scene on, now it was there turn.

All the cars from that bridge where not there, because the French thought to close the bridge at night so people could have some romantic love scenes, I know, it's pretty weird, but The city of love has got to make it romantic doesn't it?

Phineas and Isabella gazed at the now setting sun; it had been a long afternoon for both of them, and now it everything was falling into place.

Right there, the sunset hitting them in the perfect lighting, a man with a paint brush and an easel noticed this and walked over to them

"Excusez-moi, vous avez tous deux ressemblent à un couple parfait dans ce coucher de soleil, puis-je vous peignez?" he spoke in fluently in French.

Isabella looked over to Phineas for language help, he appeared to be thinking, but then smiled "oui!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand, they followed the painting man over to his easel, canvas and paints.

"Phineas, what are we doing?" Isabella asked as if she where playing the dumb card.

"He's going to paint a portrait of us!" the couple smiled in delight.

They sat down on a bench in front of where the man was set up, he instantly started painting, and I'm guessing he didn't want to miss the sunset being in the back round. The man occasionally looked as them, so he could paint them obviously…

But he was done in about 10 minutes, and by then, the sun was long gone, and the moon and stars where twinkling in the sky above.

"C'est fait, une partie de mon meilleur travail, je dois dire, vous deux sont une pure inspiration de l'amour vrai, je le sais quand je le vois!" he said while smiling,

_("It is done, some of my best work, I must say, you two are pure inspiration of true love, I know it when I see it!")_

And he allowed them to see the picture, and almost instantly, as soon as they saw it, they fell in love with that painting, it was nothing like the painting Isabella had gotten done 2 years ago.

Phineas was starting at Isabella romantically without her knowing it, Isabella looked straight ahead, they both held hands, and you could see a slight blush on both their cheeks, it had been the perfect painting, for the perfect time and setting.

The man took a photo of the painting (I'm guessing so he can keep it) and put it in a bag and handed it to Phineas "Merci, Merci!" Phineas and Isabella said together as they left, yet again, fingers intertwined and a blush on there cheeks.

Isabella had forgotten completely about the whole Phineas hearing her song thing, because she really didn't care. All that mattered right now was them, and the moon.

"Well, Izzy, it's been the most fantastic day of my life" Phineas said while holding her hands, and staring into her eyes, and standing under the Eiffel tower.

"It's exactly the same for me Phin" she replied with a smile.

"Before we leave, I need to show you something"

"Show me what?" He had already given her the best gift; he spent the entire afternoon with her in Pairs! What else could there be?

"Come on!" Phineas started dragging Isabella, and all there bags of shopping and there painting, to the entrance to the elevator of the Eiffel tower.

Once they where up to the highest level they could go, both stared at the most gorgeous sight, Paris at night was lit up with a million lights.

"Oh Phin! It's absolutely breath taking!"

Phineas looked at her, not at the city "I see something even more breathe taking"

Isabella looked at Phineas to see that he was staring at her; she giggled "That's so cheesy Phineas!"

He wasn't mad that she thought that, to be honest he found it as funny as Isabella did, it was indeed cheesy.

"You know Isabella; this isn't the thing I brought you up here for"

She faced him "it wasn't?"

He shook his head "Nope, close your eyes"

So she did as she was told, and Phineas put his hands in one of the bags, and puled out a small package, he unwrapped it "okay Izzy, open" Her eye lids fluttered open to the sight of a small blue box, and inside that small box lay a silver necklace, on said necklace was a pendente of a silver heart, with the engravings of '_Phin&Izzy Carpe Diem_' The heart had one small pink ruby to dot the 'I' in Isabella, and a small blue Safire to dot the 'I' of Phineas.

She was speechless, seriously, nothing came out, and all she could do was stand there, mouth open, and stare from the necklace to Phineas and back again.

"Will you be my girlfriend Isabella?" said Phineas with all the courage he's got.

Isabella soon found a small voice hidden somewhere within her, with an answer she's been dying to use for what seemed like eternity, she softly whispered "yes"

**Sorry! I forgot to put the crazy stuff in this chapter, but next chapter hopefully…?**

**And yeah, I know that's bad and short like the other chapters, but Review and tell me what you think!**

**THANK YOU MY LITTLE MUNCHIE LLAMA'S!**


	22. Llama?

**Sorry about the late update, I usually put up a new chapter every second night or something but, I have failed you.**

**Next chapter…read on llama's (there will be llama activity in this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to but I keep writing this.**

**P.s. And thanks for the great reviews, and I'm sorry for bumming myself and you guys out, saying it's a shit story…but I feel really off lately, and I have absolutely no idea why. Love you, sorry.**

Phineas's POV:

We stood there motionless for a second before our arms where snuggled around each other.

At that moment I had the biggest smile on my face, I'm sure you could see it from miles away and why was I smiling? Because Isabella AKA Cutest girl on the planet was now my girlfriend!

"Love you" I said while we where still embraced, I heard her mumble "Love you too Phiny", that just made me squeeze her harder, but I knew I must let go, which I did "Turn around, let me put it on for you" she smiled, nodded, and did as she was told.

The necklace worked like a charm, _I bought it while she was taking a bathroom break when strolling down the Champs Elysees._

I took the silver chain out of the small blue box and undid the little clip, Isabella held up her long hair so I could easily put it on. I made sure to put it on nice and slowly to savour the moment, but I was clipping the necklace back up before I knew it.

She turned around and smiled at me, I saw the silver heart pendant hanging from her neck "You look exquisite!" she giggled "I love it Phineas" she thanked me.

"I'm certainly glad" I grinned and took bother her hands in mine, she looked at me with curious eyes, beautiful eyes…

"Isabella, I know that we've been well, getting interrupted lately…" I trailed off, hoping she would get the message "yes?" she asked

I then whispered "Well…let me show you…" I leaned my forehead on Isabella's; we stared into each others eyes until we closed them, and leaned in a bit more, our lips so close…almost there…and she giggled, why did she just giggle?

"What?" I whispered, she just giggled even more, I opened my eyes, she was still laughing, "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" I asked while trying to wipe whatever it was off of my face, but that just made her giggle even more, to the point that she was holding her stomach "Okay Izzy, what is it!?"

She just pointed her finger behind me; I turned around to see what she was talking about.

There, a few feet away, stood a llama in a fedora next to a mime, well, it looked like the mime that we through water on earlier, because you could see the make-up dripping down his face, and he just so happened to be naked, and covering his shame with said fedora, a little girl had come up to the mime and was pulling the hat that he was using to cover his…you know… But anyway, there was naked mime, I couldn't help but crack up laughing myself.

Isabella and I collapsed with laughter, many other people where doing the same thing, and the little girl was still trying to take the fedora!

It may not seem funny to you, but if you where there, you would be dying!

Because, me and Isabella sure where! But, as funny as it may be, someone should probably help him…and ask him why he was naked in the first place?

I helped Isabella to her feet, he face red from laughter.

We managed to settle down, so words could actually come out instead of giggling.

"Isabella…we should help him" I said, she nodded "I agree, I am a fireside girl! We are not cruel to people in need!" she agreed.

"Good! Now, what do we do to help him?" I wondered.

We thought for a moment, but then Isabella snapped her fingers "I got it!" She then instantly took her new purple beret, and then took a small sewing kit out of her pocket, she then ripped and stitched the hat together in a quick motion, it would have taken anyone else hours to do what she did in less than a minute.

She was soon done, and she put the sewing kit back in her pocket, and held up a pair of purple shorts.

I smiled "Impressive! But what about a shirt?" she then handed me the pair of shorts and took my hat, I realised "oohh" she then went through the same routine that she went through making the shorts.

But, again, in less than a minute, she was holding a blue t-shirt.

I'm actually really surprised that hats as small as that could turn into a fully grown mans clothing…Isabella is surly amazing isn't she?

Isabella took the shirt, and I took the pants, and we both walked over to the man, he looked worried and scared, he saw us and said in English (but a French accent) "Oh please! No more pictures! No more! No more!" he cried

"Don't worry monsieur, we brought you some clothes" said Isabella sweetly.

His expression then softened as we offered him the clothes "You children are kind" he smiled at us and then took the clothes, he hid behind his llama and got changed.

A minute later he walked out styling purple shorts and a blue shirt.

"Merci children!" he applauded, Isabella and I said "you're welcome" and I asked him a question "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why where you naked?"

The man went a little red "Well, uh, you see children, I'm pretty sure you are the two who through a bucket of water on me earlier, am I correct?"

We nodded and snickered a little bit at the thought, and then he continued "So, when you did that, I discovered that when my make-up was off, I was not a mime anymore, and that I could talk!" We nodded, motioning for him to go on "So, I figured, if I didn't wear the mime outfit, I would be able to use real objects instead of imaginary things! And then I just, without thinking, took of my clothing, and before I could realise that people could see me naked, a young Indian boy took my clothes! So I ran into the closest thing I could find which happen to be the elevator up the Eiffel tower! So, all was up here, was a random llama…and you know the rest…"

The first thing I thought was _why the heck would you get naked in public without thinking about it first, you idiot!_ And I'm sure Isabella was thinking the same.

"Wow...Uh, that's kinda strange…" said Isabella

"Yeah" I agreed "well…we really must be going, it's kind of our uh, first date you see…" I trailed off trying to leave, and get away from the weird mime that is stupid enough to get naked in public.

"No, no, before you leave I need to give you something to show my appreciation!"

"Oh, no, that's fine-"argued Isabella waving her hands as if saying 'that's fine', but he interrupted her "no! I insist!"

"But we don't-"he cut me off "I'll give you this llama!" Isabella and I just looked at each other.

_Why a llama?_

"Excuse me, but just before you said that this llama wasn't yours, it was just here?" asked Isabella

"Oh, yes, about that, mimes have llama rights all over France! And if we owe someone something, it is only natural for a mime to give them the nearest llama!" he said happily…this is really odd.

"uh, sure" said Isabella unsure of what to say.

I just gulped and nodded, the mime guy gave us the lead that was hanging from the llama's neck.

He then did something so weird I thought I might just die…or him.

He ran over to the edge/railing, and jumped over it, he jumped off of the Eiffel tower…HE JUMPED OF THE FREAKING EIFFEL TOWER!

We gasped in horror_ is he dead?_ "I'm OKAY!" we heard his heavy English/French accent.

"Okay…what the heck just happened?" I asked, now facing Isabella and holding the llama's lead.

Isabella shrugged "If I have my facts correct, in order of what just happened…we began dating…then there was a naked mime and a llama, we made/gave him some clothes, he thanked us by giving us a llama, and jumped off the Eiffel tower" she finished with a breath.

"Yeah…that makes sense…" he stared at each other and smiled.

I walked forwards, as did she, and we leaned in ready to kiss…then I groaned _'Gitchee-gitchee goo means that I love you! I sa-' I_ quickly reached inside my pocket and answered my phone "What!" I answered angrily, but that was a bad decision, my mom just started yelling at me for answering like that, she then moved on to where am I? And all I could say was "be home soon"

*sigh* our time in Paris is over.

I looked over to Isabella who had a depressed look on her face, I took her hand "I'm sorry Isabella, I am so, so sorry! Everything I do with you ends in disaster…be I will get that kiss from you one way or another" I smiled "but, for now, we gotta get home…and so we bring the llama? I-I don't know what to do in that situation"

She giggled "let's take him, pet llama anyone?" I smiled, Isabella took the lead and held my hand, and with my free hand I spoke into my phone "Go home"

'Going home.' The phone spoke.

It was the best afternoon in Paris, but nothing ever goes exactly to plan…where in for a few rough days…

**BA BA BAHHHH! I know that I keep leaving you with another disappointing interruption, but, what will happen late at night in the tree? What's up with Baljeet stealing the mimes clothes? And why did Ferb name the llama Kevin? Does it have anything to do with a hallucinating zebra? Find out on the next episode, xoxo Gossip girl.**


	23. Drop off

**Answering some questions: In the first chapter I wrote that they are around the ages of 14.**

**And I know they are short chapters. That's the reason there are so many chapters, it's bit by bit…I like to write short bits every night, just the way I am.**

**And also I am thinking of attempting to draw a cover picture for this, I am thinking it will be of them as bananas on Phineas's roof! How fun.**

**Disclaimer: LLAMA!**

Phineas's POV:

I've blown it so many times to point where it's not funny anymore.

11 interruptions in 7 days, that's one week, 11 interruptions, and she was unconscious for 5 of them! Actually, one of the interrupting things WAS Isabella being unconscious!

Looking back on the last 7 days, life wasn't really going to plan lately for me AND Isabella, I mean, it has, Isabella's my girlfriend now, she accepted my necklace, and it was officially official.

But that wasn't enough, it was like the universe won't stop until we get our first kiss, or maybe, in a crazy nutshell somewhere in the universe, it didn't want us together at all…but that's crazy talk!

We belong together! I just know it; all I need to do is get some fully alone time with Isabella, no interruptions, no Ferb, no Candace, no naked mimes and llamas! No blackouts, fully charged phones on silent, no fainting, no parents to tell us to come home, or whacked out ideas like banana suits! All we need is ourselves and a little privacy! Why can't people understand that?

All I want is to be with Isabella, me and her, her and I. ALONE! But that's apparently quite difficult in Danville AND Paris. I need a plan…

Me, Isabella and the llama where now standing outside of my house, awkward silence filling the empty air, I stared at Isabella who looked sad that our date was over, I felt the exact same way, then I looked over to the random llama next to us "H-hey Isabella" I asked, she looked at me "Yeah?"

"What are we meant to do with this llama?" she shrugged "I dunno, give it to Ferb?" she offered

"But it's our love llama!" I defended, and she giggled "Our love llama? Phineas, you are so cute and stupid" she giggled even more, and I laughed with her.

"Though I must admit," she started "llama love is pretty creative" she smiled.

"I'm just full of surprises!" I exclaimed happily, I took her hand and twirled her into a hug, she was taken off guard so she let out a squeal, then we both let out laughter, and we stayed in the position of embrace "PHINEAS, IS THAT YOU OUT THERE?" I heard my mom yell, I groaned "YEAH MOM!" I shouted back.

"WELL GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW! DINNERS ON THE TABLE!" We both sighed, I scratched my neck with my free hand "Uh, well I guess…I'll see you tomorrow huh?" Isabella slowly nodded.

I hated seeing her sad, I hated being sad myself. I know we had just spent the entire afternoon together, well, the entire day if you count school, but that's not really alone time is it?

All I want to do is be with her, just for a few more hours before school tomorrow.

I didn't want to leave her now; I looked around me, and took in my surroundings, the road, the houses, my yellow house, and the tree in my backyard. I saw my tree. My tree. Isabella's dream a few days ago. Alone time. With Isabella. Trees are lonely. Tree. Idea. TREE IDEA!

"Isabella!" my face lit up with happiness, "Yeah Phineas?" she answered "I have a solution, it's a little crazy…" she gave me a questioning look "Banana suit crazy or mental institute crazy?" she asked, a sly smile spreading on her face.

"Okay" I laughed "I don't think it's either kind of crazy" we both laughed a little bit more "So, what's your solution?" she asked

"Tonight, at…let's say, between 10:30 and 11; meet me in the tree in my backyard" she nodded eagerly "I'll be there in a heart beat Phin" she kissed me on the cheek and I blushed, and as she walked towards her house, my heart was beating at a million miles per hour, just for her, I whispered, not even loud enough for her to hear me "See you soon Ma cherie" I smiled.

"STOP USING FRENCH! WE'RE IN DANVILLE NOW!" she yelled, I laughed; I forgot that she got the 'Hear from a long distance' patch last year. "NEVER!" I shouted back, even though, she could've heard me even if I whispered. I laughed and walked into my house.

**Yes, yes, SUPER short, but I've seen shorter, I will write more later, but I just like to get something up, because I'm getting ready to go to SLIME FEST! Haha, EXITED! **

**Please preview you 'special' llamas!**


	24. llamaFerbKevin?

**Perry the platypus accepted my friend request on facebook guys! I'm pumped! Anyway, I'm off to Sydney to see SLIME FEST in 4 days! And sadly…Danny Phantom won't be there! I DIED!**

**Disclaimer: hardy HA HA!**

**Crumpled Love: 24**

**Llama+Ferb=Kevin.**

No POV:

Phineas had gotten through his mothers yelling, she kept rambling on about how he should ALWAYS tell her where he is, or if he's going to be late, when it came to school nights, Linda got angry, Laurence however took a different form of punishment, his form, was to let Linda do the punishing. Simple as that…but anyway, when Phineas FINALLY got to give his reason of lateness Linda settled down, because Phineas had said "I was having my first date with Isabella!" she got over exited, Phineas had to endure another long ramble about how 'her little boy is growing up!' and Candace decided to join in that conversation, she was chatting with Linda about how 'he finally came around and noticed Isabella' and his mum was agreeing!

Phineas couldn't believe how many people where actually waiting for all this to happen, even Perry seemed as if he knew…and somehow, he felt Perry knew more than he had expected?

**(Referring to the movie, where they kiss, and Perry still remembers that)**

Phineas lay on his bed, his head resting on his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. It was 8:45PM and he was waiting patiently to see his girlfriend, _girlfriend_. The worlds rolled off his tongue and mind like the summer breeze …oh wait, its spring, so, the spring breeze!

All he could do was thinking about her, nothing could interrupt his perfect mood "Phineas, you can't just sit around and think about Isabella all night! We have to get our stuff ready for school tomorrow" he eyes Phineas with deadly eyes "and I'm not doing it for you just because your 'love sick', for all you know, I might be in love too".

Wow, Ferb was acting so out of character, and Phineas noticed, he never used that tone, I mean; he would, but only if they where fighting about something stupid, but they would always end up laughing their heads off! He seemed so serious. Why did he even care if Phineas didn't pack his stuff for school early? Phineas decided to investigate his brother's new mood.

He sat up straight "are you OKAY Ferb?" he asked, Ferb just looked at him and sighed "I think I liked you better when you where oblivious" he admitted.

Phineas was a bit taken aback "What do you mean?"

"You spend so much time worrying about you and Isabella; you can't even ask to see if your own brother wanted to talk about _his_ girl!" Ferb grunted in frustration and went back to packing the correct books into his bag.

"Wow Ferb, I never knew you felt this way…I'm really sorry, but have I really been talking about Isabella _that_ much?" he asked "Yes, ever since you threw that stupid crumpled piece of paper at her! Every second since then, you've been worrying about what to do, and talking to yourself, you even talk about her in your sleep! It's driving me CRAZY!" Ferb exclaimed.

Phineas was shocked, and now thinking back on it, it was true, Isabella was all he could think about and talk about, but he didn't realise that Isabella had his constant attention.

Phineas got up from his bed and walked over to his stressed out brother, he lay a calming hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry Ferb, I didn't realise that I was talking about her that much, I promise I won't do that anymore, I will listen to you," Ferb faced him with a relieved smile, and Phineas raised his eye brows "so, hows Gretchen?" Ferb laughed "well, let me tell you all about my love life, you owe me that" Phineas nodded, and they went and sat on their beds, but faced each other "Alright Ferb, shoot"

"Okay" Ferb started "When me and Gretchen walked home together when you and Isabella did, we got to talking, and I ended up asking her out, and she said yes!" Phineas clapped like a REALLY gay guy "OMG! Ferby! You never told me!" Phineas said in a gayish accent, Ferb just threw a pillow at him "I don't know what Isabella sees in you…"

"Sorry Ferb, go on" said Phineas, "gladly" he continued "and anyway, we went out on Saturday night, when you where in the hospital waiting for Isabella to wake up, and I was trying to get Gretchen's mind off of her friend, _even though she only had to get her appendix out_…" Ferb sighed "and after the date I took her to the park, and we kissed…that's about it" Ferb finished.

"You KISSED?!" Phineas exclaimed, Ferb nodded "whoa! Your smooth, I haven't even kissed Isabella, and we've had so many chances to do so, and you kiss her on your first date?" Ferb snickered a bit. Seeing as he was not talking anymore, it was obviously Ferb's hour to shut up.

You see, once they got to high school, Ferb changed heaps! He became as talkative as Phineas! Everyone was shocked when he started saying like 5 sentences per day! And soon they all got used to his talking; it always seemed to smoothen the mood with his thick, yet velvety British accent.

"Good job Ferb!" Ferb gave his signature thumbs up, something he only did rarely now, so it was barley his signature.

Phineas looked over to the digital clock beside his bed; it read 9:17PM. Phineas sighed, _another 75 minutes to go…_

Ferb got up and changed into his pyjamas, but Phineas just stayed put on his bed, Ferb stood in front of Phineas' bed and raised a curious eye brow at him, "your wondering why I'm not putting on my pyjamas?" Ferb nodded a yes.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this, considering I just promised you I won't talk about Isabella anymore…so I wont!" Phineas then continued to stare at the wall in front of him; Ferb just rolled his eyes and thought _what this time? Are they going to sit on the moon and wear a llama costume? Wait…that's not a costume…?_ Ferb looked over to the llama standing next to Phineas' bed, it was randomly eating a Barbie doll…another wonderful question to ask…_Alright, where did the llama AND the Barbie doll come from? And why isn't Phineas noticing it? Am I delusional? _Ferb decided to speak up.

"Hey Phineas" he spoke "Yeah?" he cleared his throat "uh, why is there a llama eating a Barbie doll standing next to your bed?" It was one of the most randomest thing he had asked all week…well, excluding the banana man thing…

Phineas's eyes followed his brothers gaze to see the llama standing next to him "ohh him" Phineas said casually, Ferb nodded and waited for him to say something, but he didn't "so…why is he here?" asking the obvious.

Phineas sighed "uhh, long story really"

"I'm listening" said Ferb, waiting impatiently to hear why there was a llama in their room.

"It involves Isabella, mind if I include her in the story?" Ferb just nodded.

"Okay, so we where on the Eiffel Tower, right after I asked her to be my girlfriend and we where about to ki-" Ferb stopped him "wait, wait, back up, Isabella's your official girlfriend now?" Phineas nodded "yes, now, back with the llama thing…we where about to kiss, but then Isabella giggled, and I turned around, and there was a naked mime hiding behind a llama, we laughed for a bit, but then Isabella took the berets that we bought and turned them into clothes, we gave them to the mime, and he then explained why he was naked…anyway, he told us that it was mime law or something for a mime to give the person who helped said mime the nearest llama, because mimes have llama rights in France, weird huh?"

Ferb soon caught on to what he was saying "Oh, so you helped him, and he gave you guys a …"

"llama" Phineas finished "you can have him if you want…me and Isabella don't really have a use for a llama…" he offered.

Ferb seemed a little weirded out that his brother was giving him a llama, but then he was ecstatic "really? I can have him?" he asked really exited like.

"Yeah sure! We can build him a llama house in the backyard tomorrow after school!" that just made Ferb more excided.

He went over to the side of Phineas' bed and grabbed the lead that was around the llama's neck and led him over to his side of the room "I'm going to name you Kevin!" he then hugged Kevin.

Suddenly Candace burst through the door "what's this I hear about llama's and Kevin?" she asked in a busty tone.

"This Is Kevin, he is my llama!" Ferb sad happily to Candace "You are so BUSTED!" she ran out of the room laughing like a maniac/someone who lost their meds.

Phineas and Ferb just looked at each other and shrugged. Candace came back into the room "and isn't Kevin meant to be a zebra?" she asked.

Either of the boys had no clue what she was talking about, they both shrugged again, and she ran out of the room like before.

"Her Ferb" Phineas asked, he looked at him "hmm?"

"Why is she our sister? I mean…shouldn't an older sister be ashamed of her little brothers? It shouldn't be the other way around…"

Ferb just shrugged again and started patting Kevin.

"Hmm…"

Perry just waddled through the door and growled weirdly at the llama.

Perry's POV:

_(In secret pet translation in)_

I looked over to see a llama standing with Ferb,

"_Welcome to the family agent L, Monogram wants to see you tomorrow morning at 8:30 in the layer" Perry spoke to Agent L._

"_Thanks Agent P, I was an agent in Paris, so I know what to do"_

"_Good, so you'll be good, monogram will assign your villain tomorrow, are you exited?" he asked_

"_Yeah, but I'm going to miss my old villain…Doctor Goofenpops…*sigh*_

**Okay, I just had to put the Perry part in there! I couldn't help myself!**

**Thanks for reading, and I wont be writing for about 5 days, due to the fact that I'm going to Sydney and going to SLIME FEST! Then on Monday I'm gonna see my NANNA! Wish me luck you groovy grannys! **

**REVIEW! I will be hoping to have MANY reviews when I get home, so make me proud Agent P, you know what to do.**


	25. Entering Facebook world

**Well, slime dogs, just came back from slime fest (thanks for the reviews saying have a good time) WELL I DID! Even though it was incredibly claustrophobic, it was fun and SLIMEY! Haha, I'm happy to be back and writing for you, a weekend without my laptop *shocked face* OMG! This shall be a great chapter! I hope…hopefully…lol**

**Disclaimer: lick lick**

Isabella's POV:

One hour to go…wow, what do I do until then? I guess I could go on facebook for a while; finding out about everyone else's business will get my mind off of my own relationship.

I get up off of my bed and trudge over to my pink computer on my desk, turn on the computer and type in my password and get onto the internet.

_**!FACEBOOK WORLD!**_

Isabella just logged on.

Who was online? Hmm…Adyson, Milly, D'jango, Buford…I don't feel like talking to any of them…I feel like talking to Phineas…Uurrgg! Life is so difficult!

I look down at the little clock at the bottom of the screen _9:40PM_

*sigh* I ignored the 14 notifications I had at the top of the screen and started scrolling down the page and read all the things people posted…

_**Baljeet Patel: I hate when he ties my foot to my hair! It's so infuriating! Sigh…I hate being the nerd… 0 Likes**_

Isabella sighed, Baljeet has to STOP posting about how much he hated being bullied! I remember when they broke up and they like both died without each other! Why is he complaining?

_**Holly Arial: Should I change my hair style? I think I'm getting sick of the two pigtail thing…like if you think I should! You and 13 other people LIKE this.**_

I think a new style would be good for Holly!

_**Ginger Hirano: Stupid boys! They don't even notice when you put on an 'I just saw a cute boy patch' just for them! You and 17 other people LIKE this.**_

Aww, poor Ginger, She has the same problem with Baljeet that I HAD with Phineas…

_**Buford Van Stomm: *punch* haha, I just virtually punched you! 5 likes**_

*sigh* oh Buford…

_**Candace Flynn: Oh, he is growing up so fast! I know I always want to bust him, but how can I be mad at him? He is just so precious when he's in love! You and 8 other people LIKE this.**_

Hehe, I guess a lot of people will know about me and Phineas now…

_**Gretchen Herdergin: So exited to hear about what happened on your date Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! You must call me and tell me all about it! xox You and 2 other people LIKE this.**_

I love Gretchen, she is the bestest friend for thinking about me! I replied to her through COMMENT:

_**Hey Gretch! The date was great! I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about it! xoxo**_

I smiled to myself and kept reading random things…

_**D'jango: I finally learnt how to get out of the pretzel position! You and 5 other people LIKE this.**_

That's good, when we did the circus we had to get a doctor to…untangle him.

_**Phineas Flynn changed his status to 'In a Relationship' with Isabella Garic-Shapiro.**_

I almost did a spit take, "he changed his relationship status! To in a relationship! WITH ME! Oooh! How exiting! Well, I know that he already asked me and I said yes, but it was so official! Because nothing is more official than putting it on Facebook for the world to see! Wait…the most official thing is probably the necklace he have me…yeah, I seriously over react, I mean, it's just facebok…It took me a minute to realise I was talking to myself…and I still am…"

…

I must have been on facebook like forever! Because when I looked over to the clock, it read _10:20PM_

I started hyperventilating, I need to brush my teeth and put on de-odorant and perfume, lip gloss and some mascara! I need to look good for Phineas! So I began prettying up.

First I ran to the bathroom and squirted some tooth paste on my pink toothbrush and brushed them furiously until my breath felt minty as ever.

After I rinsed I ran to my room and applied some mascara and then sprayed on some de-odorant under my arms and squirted on my favourite perfume, I checked myself over in the mirror, I was wearing my new ensemble _(Pink skirt, white shirt with denim vest)_, but I realised that my bow wasn't on, because I took it off in Paris…I dug through my drawers for a purple bow, but that was my last one…all I had was pink and a blue one…hmmm, blue or pink? I looked at my outfit once more and decided that the pink one would look better.

I brushed down my hair and smiled at my reflection "Ohh!" I picked up a small strawberry lip gloss bottle and applied. _If I'm going to kiss Phineas, I'm going to make it tasty…_

When I was happy with what I saw, I pulled out my phone and held down the two special buttons "Go to Phineas's tree" then a small voice spoke back "Going to Phineas's tree"

_Well I can't use the front door, my mom will know, duh!_

**Am I building up the suspense? I sure hope so!** **And sorry It's short and yeah, but this is all I got to right in my short period of time between school work and social life…and ya know…real life…which is social life. Lol. Review or you shall wake up with no big toes.**


	26. The night everything fell into place

**CHAAAPTTERR 26! Wow, I'm taking so looong! Well…that's what suspense is isn't it? But, I can promise something for all you little munchkins…there WILL be a kiss in this chapter! AAAAHHH! Even I'm exited! I don't know how it will happen because I'm making it up as I go along…and someone asked how old they where, well this is the 3RD time I've written this" They are around the ages of 13-14 but…ever whooo…LET'S DO IIIT!**

**Disclaimer: Stab Stab**

**WARNING! FLUFFY CHAPTER! (but there shall be randomness somewhere)**

No POV:

Isabella, like a flash of lightning was standing under Phineas's tree in his backyard, the cold wind was now hitting her face, and she shivered and started climbing up the tree.

Once she was up the tree and now sitting on a branch, she saw a red head sitting on the opposite branch, he smiled at her, and suddenly her heart was pounding out of her chest.

"Hey Phin" she spoke softly whilst staring into his deep blue eyes.

"H-hi Isabella" he was barley able to spit that out, she was breath taking, yeah, sure it was still Isabella but she looked simply beautiful under this moonlight. Her eyes where highlighted with mascara, her lips shone under the light of the moon, and the beautiful aroma coming from her was one of the most angelic scents he'd ever smelt, she stared at him and some how he knew something was different about this night. It wasn't like any other night, even though it was normal as it could normally be. This moment was perfect and it hadn't even started yet. Tonight was just them. They both knew it.

Isabella blushed as she realised that Phineas was staring at her with a goofy grin on his face, but he soon snapped out of it "So…Izzy, you made it!" he grinned.

She giggled "Yes, yes I did make it, I wouldn't want to miss this moment with my _boyfriend_" Both their hearts melted, Isabella couldn't believe she was able to say that now, and Phineas was so happy that it was a true fact.

"Well, I feel the same way," started Phineas scooting closer to her "I wouldn't miss this night with my _girlfriend_ for anything" he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Phineas was leaning against the trunk of the tree, he then patted the open spot next to him (the tree branches where quite wide) and smiled, Isabella climbed her way over to him and snuggled into his side, Phineas put an arm around her, she leaned her head on his chest, with his head leaning on the top of hers. They both smiled.

"I love you Isabella" he kissed the top of her head "I have forever and I forever will" Isabella giggled lightly "I love you…and how corny you are" Phineas smiled "so Isabella," he started "are you happy?" he asked

Isabella was a bit confused "what do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just making sure you weren't going to change your mind that's all…" Isabella was shocked at what he had just said she pulled her head off of his shoulder and stared into his eyes "Phineas Flynn. How could you even think that? I've been waiting practically my whole life for you! So never ever, ever think that I'll change my mind. I will love you as long as I live" Phineas smiled and pulled her into a hug "good" he said as they stayed like that "I wouldn't change my mind ever in my life about you" Isabella's heart fluttered. Phineas finally let go of their embrace after about 5 minutes, he looked at her and smiled "come on, follow me" she nodded and followed him down the tree, though he insisted helping her climb down.

"What do you want to show me Phin?" she asked once they where on the grass. He grabbed her hand and turned to face the tree, he beamed at absolutely nothing but the tree, Isabella looked at him with confusion "Hey, ah, why are we staring at the tree?"

"You shall soon see" he let go of her hand and reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small pen looking thing "what is that?" asked Isabella.

He didn't answer, but continued to stare at the tree. After a minute of random silence he raised his hand that was holding the weird pen thing and suddenly a bright red beam came shining from the end. It touched the tree and started to form a heart shape on the trunk of the tree, after that he began engraving '_Isabella+Phineas=Forever and ever and ever.'_

Tear's started to form in Isabella's eyes as she realised that he was engraving their love into _his_ tree, and the fact that a few nights ago she dreamt that he had done this very thing, and because of their little Pac Man game, she was forced to tell him about said dream. And Isabella knew that it was a wonderful feeling that he had done this in her dream, but in real life it was overly spectacular for a guy, well, not a guy…Phineas to do something that sweet and romantic just for _her_.

"Oh Phineas!" she cried and attacked him in a hug "stop being so darn romantic! It's making my mascara run!" Phineas chuckled at her comment "I will defiantly NOT stop doing romantic things for you, its too priceless seeing you so happy that it brings you to tears…well, you know what I mean" Isabella smiled, they let go of their hug but still held onto each others arms.

They stood there for who knows how long, but they just stood there, clinging onto each others arms and never letting go of there gaze that was directed in each others eyes. Like they where lost in their own little world of nothing but love.

This was it. The moon was shining, the stars where lighting up the dark night sky. The cool spring and soon to be summer breeze washed over them, standing directly across from the engraved tree, the ache of love in their hearts was getting stronger every second. "I-Isabella…" started Phineas, but Isabella interrupted "just shut up and kiss me", Phineas smiled and leaned in ever so slowly, both their eye lids fluttered to a close, every breath was getting closer. Once their lips touched electricity flowed through them like fireworks, sparks flew through that kiss like shooting stars. The kiss was unlike anything they have ever felt before, nothing like a hug, nothing like your favourite cheese cake, nothing like simply anything!

It started out soft and slow like any first kiss, but they soon became more passionate. And somehow they felt as if they have had this feeling before? But couldn't quite lay a finger on it…

Isabella's hands travelled around his neck, his hands went to her waist.

That one first kiss, that one perfect first kiss lasted for what seemed like billions of years, their lips parted and they smiled, eyes still closed, and their foreheads leaning against one another's.

"So…" Phineas started, he opened his eyes, as did Isabella "first kiss huh? Was I any good?" Phineas asked, Isabella just giggled "what do you think?" she then attacked him with an 'unexpected' kiss; they smiled on each others lips.

They sat in that tree for the rest of the night, they talked and laughed, they hugged and kissed, it was by far the most amazing night either of them has ever experienced, and they have been around the world in one day for crying out loud! But this was their night, and nothing could interrupt them tonight. Nothing or no one, no how, no way.

And Ferb had set up security cameras in the tree and backyard streaming live to youtube. What a fantastic brother he is?

***tear* How mushy and demented! **

**Well, we finally got there, the first KIIISSS! **

**Bravo! Bravo! Hold your applause! It's not done yet! **

**I have one final chapter to make that will just top off the weirdness/Phinabella.**

**And BEWARE it involves a carrot.**

**PLEAAAASEE review(:**


	27. Crumpled Love and Carrots?

**Daaaaaaaaa *plays funeral music* I am so sorry fellow readers. The time has come….to an end…seriously guys LAST CHAAPTER!**

***Tear* I hope this will satisfy your weirdness of the week and yeahh…I love you all, and all hail the Phinabellas! **

***Cheers and claps for all readers of this story***

**Thanks for the reviews and everything Fanfictioners!**

Ferbs POV:

Wow, 97,034 views on youtube. They sure know how to please a crowd.

Oh, and how did I know they where going to meet there late at night? Easy, I'm Ferb, I know all.

Nah, but seriously… Yesterday afternoon when Phineas told Isabella to meet him in the tree, my ear was literally almost going through the front door. I heard EVERYTHING!

Sooo…when Phineas was taking a shower I called Paul the delivery guy and ordered some high tech spy cameras, but when I went outside to decide where to put them, I discovered that there was already a series of spy cameras hidden everywhere in our backyard!

So naturally I took one off of the branch it was tied to and saw a label saying '_Property of Irving, No.1 Phineas and Ferb Fanster!' _

*sigh* how didn't I see this? I mean, it's Irving!

I dialled my phone and waited for an answer "Hey Paul, yeeahh…cancel that last order, I shall not need them today, sorry Paul" then hung up, and smiled mischievously to myself...

After that I of course had to call Irving, I asked him if he could start live streaming the right cameras to youtube, he didn't pass up the opportunity to help out Ferb Fletcher. He was honoured to just be included in this story. So then, all I had to do is send one small text message to everyone in Danville…and poof, everything fell into place, I had to just make sure that Phineas didn't suspect anything…

BUT, if I must add, I didn't wait to see it on youtube. Oh no, I watched it live! (Telescope…window) obviously it wasn't just something you could watch on a silly little screen.

This is Phineas and Isabella we are talking about!

The ULTIMATE couple! MWA HAHA HAHAA!

*cricket noises*

Uh yeahhh, about me being obsessed with my brothers love life… It kind of all started when I first realised Isabella had a crush on Phineas when they where like…8?

I always thought it was a great idea, them two together just seemed like the perfect idea! But when I noticed that Phineas wasn't getting her hints after about a year, I decided to talk to Isabella about it, and after a long talk about her feelings….blah, blah, blah….she told me specifically NOT to tell Phineas about her feelings, she wanted him to figure it out by himself. It took everything in me to keep my mouth shut; it was just painful seeing the confused or clueless looks on my brother's face. You don't know how INFUIATING it was!

And that day…that magical day when Phineas came back to his seat and mumbled those words "_Uh, well, I saw something in Isabella's note book…"_

Right at that moment my mind blew, and it was the start to something crazy and romantic….well we got the crazy bit right…(shows slide show of Bananas on the roof, naked mimes and llamas) "And that concludes my slide show presentation…I'm getting off topic"

So after all that, it brings us to the present day. I just woke up. The birds are chirping, the sky is blue and all is where it should be.

But as I rub my eyes I realise something that I have forgot to do. I forgot about my own romance. So I instantly text Gretchen to come over in one hour, _after today is done, all shall be EPIC!_

Phineas's POV:

I did it! I have the girl of my dreams! I even kissed her…multiple times. And you know what? I liked it.

I woke up with the biggest grin on my face; I got dressed and ran down stairs before you could say 'Watcha' dooin?' I gulped down my wheat cereal faster than a speedy llama…wait, there is a llama in the kitchen, and it's drinking from a giant bowl on the table that has what appears to be milk in it. Huh…different.

I washed up my bowl and headed for the door, but something held me back "Where are you going so fast?" I heard Candace's voice chime behind me. I turned around "Oh hey Candace, just heading to the backyard is all"

She scrunched up her face in some sort of deep thought "Soooomethings going on…and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it!" she then ran up stairs laughing randomly. I just stood there staring "O-kaaay? Strangely that's a normal morning for me…" I mumbled to myself, so I turned and faced the door again "OOHH, RIGHT…THE ISABELLA THING" I heard Candace screech from upstairs. I smiled and headed out the door.

My mind is racing for some reason. Everything I've ever wanted is right across the street! But I feel as though something isn't quite perfect yet…I just can't lay my finger on it…

Oh well! I'll think of that later, right now I'm thinking of one thing and one thing only, the one, the only **Isabella Garcia Shapiro**.

My first love, my first kiss even!

What do I do when she gets here? Do I hug her? Kiss her? Be normal? I need to stop stressing, I'm just be myself! I mean, I have been being myself with her for 11 years!

Haha, this last chapter will be such a good ending…

Isabella's POV:

I found myself humming love songs as I pranced down stairs in my new light purple sundress.

"What are you so chirpy about Isa?" My mom asked in her usual Mexican happy tone as I sat down to eat my eggs and bacon.

"Hmm? Do I seem it?" I asked already knowing the answer, and you know why I'm happy anyway so no need to explain.

She nodded her head as she laid my bacon on the table "Ci Isa! Would it have anything to do with you and Phineas sneaking out last night to the tree?"

WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY? I did a spit take, which made my juice spray all over my bacon "w-what?" I exclaimed

"Oh hunny, it's all over the tou yube!" she said happily

My face drowned "Mom, its YOU-TUBE not TOU-YUBE! Grrr! What do you even mean anyway? How do you know about that? Why was it on YOUTUBE!?" I said now banging my fist on the table.

"Careful, you'll dent the table!" I groaned "Mom, tell me what's going on!" I demanded

"Oh, well I thought you already would have known Isa" I gave her a death stare, she sat down in the seat opposite from me "…I guess not, well last night at about 6 o'clock I got a text message from someone random and it said to put in this link on _youtube _and watch Isabella and Phineas LIVE tonight at 10:30! But I didn't watch because I dozed off to sleep," she giggled, and then continued "though this morning it was all over the news!"

"WHAT!" I stood up; I can't believe this is happening! What the heck is she talking about?

"What was on the news mom?" I asked eagerly

"Well" she started "There was a little film of Phineas carving your names into him tree, which was so adorable by the way, then you two kissed and I'm pretty sure I heard the entire tri-state area AWE! It was so cute Isa!"

I'm sure my face had the most pissed off look on it in history "I'm going to go see Phineas" I told her and started walking towards the door "O-okay Isa, be home by 6!" I mumbled yes and shut the door.

I marched over to Phineas's gate, though tried to cool down from my angry looks, I still wanted to get to the bottom of me and Phineas being on the NEWS!

I took 3 deep breathes and opened the all too familiar gate "Hey Phineas Watcha-hmm?" I looked around the yard. No Phineas. No Ferb. I looked at my watch, the time read 8:45AM. Seems like the time they would be here…I wonder where they are, I took a step into the yard and looked around my surroundings, took another step, but something pulled be back, I let out a high squeal as someone grabbed me around the waist "Well hello there ma'lady" a familiar voice whispered in my ear, I let out a sigh "Oh Phineas, it's just you" I said relieved.

He chuckled "Sorry, did I scare you?" he squeezed me tighter and rested his head gently on my shoulder.

"Yeah, a little," I turned around in his arms, so my arms where now rapped around his neck "but I'm okay now" I smiled, he grinned back "Well that's excellent!" he said before kissing me tenderly on the lips.

It lasted only a few seconds, but turned into multiple small kisses, with smiles on our lips each time.

After about 5 minutes of being absorbed in ourselves I spoke "Hey Phin?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about us being on youtube last night? Or the news this morning?" I asked

He gave me a confused look "What?"

"My mom said that she got a text message last night telling her to go on youtube at 10:30 to watch Phineas and Isabella live! And then she said there was a clip of us kissing on the news and apparently it's spreading through Danville like some sort of infection!"

Phineas seemed to be frozen with shock. "Phineas, are you okay?" I asked

"Y-yeah…it's just weird." He finally spoke. He looked at me "Maybe we should go online and see what's going on?" he suggested

I nodded and took his hand, he led me over to the tree, where I saw the engraving and blushed. We sat down on the grass and we both pulled out our phones.

"I'll go on youtube, you go on the Danville Gossip website or something" I said, he nodded and we went to work.

I was amazed at what I saw, my jaw literally dropped. On the general Youtube page, our video was there titled _Phineas and Isabella LIVE LOVE!_

What amazed me even more was that it had 97,034 veiws! And it only filmed like 6 hours ago! And what pissed me off the most, my frankly I saw it coming, the user name for the guy that had uploaded it _FERBTheGREATsilentTYPE_

"Phineas," I fumed "look at the user for the video" I showed him the screen on my phone. Phineas's jaw dropped "FERB!" he yelled

Just then Ferb came out of the back door…well, it was almost Ferb…I think? Actually WHAT THE NUGS? He was in a Carrot suit…riding the llama?

"Uh…Ferb?" I asked, confused about what was going on with his attire.

Phineas had the same Idea too "Yeahh, what's up with the carrot costume bro? Is there something I missed? I-I'm not sure what to do here"

Gretchen then came through the gate, and all the attention was on the new arrival "Hey Ferb, what did you inv- what are you wearing?"

Ferb randomly galloped over to Gretchen "Hello love, would you like to put on this rabbit costume and sit on the roof with me?" He held up a giant carrot suit and handed it down to Gretchen.

She just stood there with the weirdest look on her face in history of weird looks on faces in the history of history. "Ferb…what the heck are you doing?"

Ferb just looked at Gretchen, then at me and Phineas "IT WORKED FOR YOU GUYS!" He then jumped off the llama and ran into the house.

And awkward silence filled the air, I'm pretty sure I even heard crickets chirping.

"Uhhh" Phineas started "well that was fun…"

"Indeed?" I mentioned

"So," Gretchen said "You guys are official now?"

We both nodded "yeah" we said in unison

NO POV:

And there you have it. The most retarded-est ending there could be. It all started with the most demented beginning.

They went through confusion and a whole lot of interruptions!

Everything happened for a reason. Everything fell into place…eventually, and you know why? Because every love story has its issues and hard times, random times even!

And this was no ordinary love story; this was banana suit, mimes, llamas, and carrot suit crazy! It hardly made any sense, and I don't blame you if you didn't follow this odd story of the one, the only **Phineas **and** Isabella.**

You spend every single day of your life wondering if it will ever happen. If today will be the day where Phinabella becomes a reality, and in this strange parallel universe called Crumpled love, where the sky is the limit. We can turn any dreams, any thoughts of love and happiness, heart break and sorrow, weirdness and demented strangness into the light of day…I'm getting so freaking off topic here, am I writing crumpled love or an inspirational book? Eh, I'm not ready for this to end, ONE MORE POINT OF VEIW!

Phineas's POV:

We both nodded "yeah" we said in unison, I smiled at her "So Isabella" I said. "Yes Phineas?"

"I think that these readers deserve one last kiss" I devious smile now on my face "aww, only one?"

"Only for now" I took both her hands in mine, we closed our eyes and our lips touched. Sparks flew all over that yard. Sparks flew past their engravings on the tree; they flew to the roof, heck! They even flew all the way to Paris and back. All the sparks, all the fireworks, all the crumpled notes flew back to that one kiss, where the lips of the two most spectacular people n the world connected. And just to think. This magical spark we call love all started with a simple piece of **Crumpled Love.**

…**_..._...**

**I finished it. I finished Crumpled love! AAAAAHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay, you don't know proud of myself I feel right now!**

**I just want to thank everyone for the 236 Reviews! & 16,208 views! **

**I personally think everyone who reads this is epicly EPIC!**

**Review on your final thought, thank you so so sooooo much for reading…and as I said you are all epic, and keep rockin' those socks fellow Phinabellas. Keep on rockin em'**

**(hey this is an add in of future me! There are one of these in chapter one, but I DID write the sequel ..well started anyway, it's called 'In Every Universe' more details in anthers note next chapter) So redonkulous.**


	28. Do I hear a sequel?

**Okay okay, I just had to write this and thank everyone for the spectacular reviews for the last chapter! It makes me feel so happy! So it's in my nature to thank you greatly!**

**Also, some have been asking for a sequel?**

**Well…I may just do so. But the question is, what would it be about? I've had like 2 ideas, perhaps a fight takes place and they break up, something amazingly tragic happens, and a weird and romantic adventure happens. I was also thinking about doing a thing where they remember stuff about the movie ATSD! **

**Please for the love of jelly beans. Give me some ideas so I can start writing your sequeal! I'm dedicating it to all of you who stuck with this story, loved it and reviewed like crazy!**

**So go ahead and make me proud, tell me what you think by Reviewing or PMing me.**

**And again, you are all EPIC! Enough said.**


End file.
